


Grimmauld's Home for Unsafe Learners

by asgardixn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (mostly Albus), Abortion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Regulus Black, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Regulus Black, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Mild Molly Weasley Bashing, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potions Master Regulus Black, Professor Regulus Black, REGULUS GETS A PUPPY, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black as Potions Professor, Regulus Black is Amazing, Regulus Black is a Good Sibling, Regulus Black-centric, Regulus Cares for his students, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Gets a Trial, Sort Of, his students give him a puppy, his students love him and appreciate him, not beta read we die like men, not much but Regulus has some strong thoughts abt Molly and Albus, regulus finally gets to adopt his kids, regulus starts a home for students who don't feel safe at home, snape can go cry in a hole, takes place from 1979-1999 ish, we love dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardixn/pseuds/asgardixn
Summary: If Regulus Black was the Potions professor instead of Snape.Regulus Black escapes the Cave and looks to Albus Dumbledore for help. He turns 12 Grimmauld Place into a home for kids who are too scared to go back to their guardians.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 61
Kudos: 383





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings! This was an idea I've had in my head for a while and posted it on Tumblr but I decided to turn this into a fic! As of right now, there'll only be ten chapters. That might change as I write!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Summary:  
> Late 1979-Mid 1981  
> TW: referenced sexual abuse, verbal abuse and psychical abuse

Headmaster Dumbledore wanted him to become a spy for the light. Regulus Black had of course accepted, not wanting to live how he was, afraid of what would happen to him once the Dark Lord found out what he did.

He had also offered him the position of Potions Professor for whenever it became available. No doubt, the students wouldn’t trust him at first because of the Black legacy.

A week ago, Regulus Black had come out of the Cave, drenched in water with scars littering his body from the Inferi. Now, he had nightmares of water. Every time he would close his eyes, he saw water. He saw the Inferi. He would wake up choking on air.

—

Two years later, the spot of Potions Professor became available. The Dark Lord was still plotting his… plots, and Regulus was still a spy. The only reason the Dark Lord hadn’t killed him when he came back from his Horcrux mission was because he believed Regulus was spying on the Light for the Dark and not the other way around.

The nightmares still hadn’t stopped. They had dwindled away to maybe twice or thrice a week but were still consistently painful. He also found out he was now deadly afraid of water. He tried to go swimming a couple weeks after he came back from the Cave and found he couldn’t breathe after he stepped in. No more water for Regulus unless to shower (even then, washed himself as quickly as possible to get out fast) or drink.

As he had suspected, when students first saw him, they were wary. The younger years not knowing who this knew professor was and all of them not knowing what he was going to teach. It didn’t help once Dumbledore introduced him.

“Please help me in welcoming our new Head of Slytherin House and Potions professor, Professor Regulus Black. Show him the same respect you show our other professors and staff. Good luck, Professor Black.”

Regulus’ first class was… interesting. It was Wednesday morning, sixth year potions. Seeing as how sixth year onward, Potions was an elective and not a mandatory class, all of the sixth year students were in one class.

Regulus could tell the students were wary of him. A twenty-year-old Potions professor, what could they expect? How did they go from the old man Slughorn, to fresh out of Hogwarts himself Black? They had all known Regulus when he was in Hogwarts. He graduated three years ago, of course he knew them. He was the Slytherin Seeker, all fourth years and above knew who he was.

“Hello, again. I’m sure you all know who I am, at least I hope you do, considering we were in school together for three years. Well, I’ll be teaching you Potions.” Regulus said.

Regulus Black had begun the class with Felix Felicis. Instead of making the students use their textbooks, he had written out instructions on a piece of parchment, used a spell he created that essentially laminated the parchment, making it sturdier and so it would last a longer time. He had duplicated that and placed one at each station. He told the students that he liked to derive from the textbook because the book was outdated, and new techniques worked better. Most of the students wrote down what he had written out for them.

He didn’t see anyone he hadn’t met before until the next morning with first year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class. During that class, he could tell the students were on edge. Being taught by a Black, who was known for being a Dark family and their family madness.

“Hello. I’m Professor Black. The Potions course is fairly simple, as long as you follow instructions carefully. Before you can make any Potions, we need to cover correct laboratory safety. The upper years have already covered this which is why you may hear that they worked on actual Potions. Right. Any questions?”

A Ravenclaw rose his hand.

“Yes, Mister…”

“Kieran McCulloch, sir. You’re a Black, right?” He didn’t wait before continuing, “Why are you teaching students? Aren’t you supposed to be in Azkaban?”

The girl sitting next to him elbowed him harshly with a shocked look on her face.

“Mister McCulloch, I believe that is an inappropriate question to ask. Five points from Ravenclaw.” He deadpanned. He knew he was going to get that question. He had stayed up a couple nights ago thinking about it (also because he didn’t want to sleep only to get nightmares again).

First impressions aside, he thought it went well.

—

The classes were going well in general. He was growing on the students, the younger ones especially, slowly, but surely. When it all went downhill was Halloween.

The day was going well. It was a Saturday, so he was in his office, grading homework. The news didn’t hit until the Halloween Feast. The Dark Lord had been defeated. By a child. By Harry Potter, his brother’s godson. Regulus was stunned. Then he found out that James and Lily Potter died in the process.

Regulus was never friends with James and Lily, but the news still hurt. He also knew it hurt some of the older years who had studied with them.

Instead of teaching that week, he would be talking with the students.

He was in the middle of his third class of the day, the fourth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class on Wednesday when two owls flew through the window. One was from Gringotts Bank, and the other from the Ministry. Regulus grabbed the letters and turned to his students, “Take some time to read or study for other classes. I’m going to read these.”

He sat at his desk and opened the letter from Gringotts first.

> _Heir Regulus Arcturus Black,_
> 
> _Your presence is needed at Gringotts to claim the title of Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black as soon as possible._
> 
> _Goblin Master Griphook_
> 
> _Gringotts Bank Manager_

Why would Regulus need to claim the titles? Sirius was Lord Black. He had claimed the title after their parents died out of spite.

Regulus opened the Ministry letter.

> _Heir Regulus Arcturus Black,_
> 
> _We would like to inform you that your brother and Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Sirius Orion Black, has been arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban for the following charges:_
> 
>   1. _Thirteen counts of murder with the Blasting Curse_
>   2. _Giving information about the Potters’ whereabouts which lead to their death_
>   3. _Service to Lord Voldemort_
> 


No. That wasn’t right. Sirius would never pledge himself to the Dark Lord. He would never give up priceless information about his best friends. His best friends were his family. The Potters were his family ( _not Regulus_ , he remined himself). He didn’t notice that there was water on the ground from a spell gone wrong by one of the Gryffindors.

It took two minutes for him to notice that the entirety of the Potions lab floor was covered in half an inch of water. Once he did notice, he couldn’t breathe.

_His brother was in Azkaban._

_Sirius is in Azkaban._

_Just like the rest of the family._

_The Potters are dead._

_Sirius betrayed the Potters._

_Just like Regulus betrayed Sirius._

_Regulus was surrounded by water again._

_Inferi were clawing at his skin, trying to drag him into the depths of the water._

_Regulus couldn’t breathe underwater. No one could. All he could do was cling on to hope that someone would come help him._

_No one did._

“—fessor Black?” Sophie Nicholls, a timid shy Slytherin, called as soon as he refocused. When he looked around there was not a single drop of water.

No evidence that his lab had flooded.

He stood up, “Class is dismissed.”

“But, Professor, we still have an hour left of class.” Sophie said.

“All of you, out now!” He yelled.

The students grabbed all their stuff and left the laboratory in under a minute.

Regulus shut the door and locked it. He had a class in an hour, but instead of dealing with it, he put a piece of parchment on the door saying that he wouldn’t be in class and they weren’t required to come. After that he quickly fled to his rooms.

Word spread fast that he yelled at his students and all the progress he had made gaining their trust went down the drain.

He even heard Kieran McCulloch say, “See? I told you. Insane, just like the rest of them. He should be in Azkaban with his brother.”

The nightmares came back every night after that.

—

The first student came to him in May 1986. He was a Muggle-born Ravenclaw first year, Lucas Mitchell.

Regulus had gained his trust with the students over the years again and was now one of his students’ favorite professors. He never gave them too much homework (almost none near Quidditch matches) and was generally a sweet, chill professor. He had become a teacher who you could come to with your problems and he would help you through them. If he found a student that couldn’t sleep during patrols, he would sit with them by the window and talk about the stars and constellations until they fell asleep (just like Sirius had done for him when they were children), then he would take them to their common room and lay them on a couch with a blanket.

Lucas Mitchell had stayed behind after the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class to speak with him.

“What do you need, Mister Mitchell?” Regulus asked with a smile as he leaned against his desk.

“Well, Professor, I heard students can come to you if they have problems.”

“That’s correct.”

“I know the end of the year is coming up, but I need help with something,” Lucas started, fidgeting with the strap of his bookbag, “I’m scared to go home.”

Regulus knew the feeling very well. He was always so scared to go home during his Hogwarts years. “Is someone hurting you in any way?” He asked softly.

Lucas had tears in his eyes as he nodded, “My mum an’ dad don’t like my magic. They said that magic makes me a freak an’ that if I happen to have an accident with magic that causes me to die, they would be fine with it.”

Regulus was shocked. Every magical child was supposed to be cherished, although he shouldn’t be too surprised considering who his parents were. Regulus held his arms out for a hug, not knowing if the boy would flinch away from his touch.

Lucas, however, just ran into his arms and sobbed. Regulus ran his hands through his messy blonde curls just like a parent would do.

“It’s okay, Lucas. Let it all out.” He kept whispering over and over again.

Once Lucas calmed down to where his sobs were only hiccups did Regulus pull away.

“You don’t have to go back there, Lucas. I’ll make sure of it, alright?” Lucas nodded.

Regulus handed Lucas a tissue to clean himself up a bit and a potion. “Calming draught.” He explained. “I’ll speak to Headmaster Dumbledore about this and make sure you don’t have to go back there. Now, hurry along. Professor Hayes won’t be happy if you’re late to her class.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

—

Regulus didn’t have a chance to talk to the headmaster until after his sixth year class that same day.

“Headmaster.” Regulus said when he was allowed entry into the office.

“Regulus, my boy. You’ve been working here how many years now? I’ve told you many times that you may call me Albus.”

“Right, well, Albus. I have a student that needs somewhere to stay for the summer. He doesn’t want to go back to his parents due to their verbal abuse.”

Dumbledore’s eyes lost their grandfatherly twinkle, “I’m sure the boy is exaggerating.”

Regulus’ face lost whatever happiness he might’ve had. “You’re joking right? This is an absolute joke. That boy is not going back to that house. I don’t care if I have to kidnap him off the train, I’m not letting him go back there.”

“Regulus, my boy—" Dumbledore started but Regulus interrupted him.

“No! I’m not your boy! I came to you with this same argument when _I_ was in first year! You didn’t want me to leave my house even after all the shit my parents did to me and Sirius. No! I’m not letting that poor boy go through that same crap I went through! Either you let him go somewhere safe or I’m leaving. You can shove all your ‘for the greater good’ crap up your ass.”

“My boy—”

“That’s it,” Regulus said, standing up from his seat and heading to the door, “I’m finishing this year and quitting. I’m not putting up with this bullshit. I’m trying to help a student and you’re spouting your usual crap. You have two options: one, let the boy come with me or two, I’m quitting this job, both the Professor one and the spy one.”

Regulus said before he stormed out.

—

In classic Hogwarts fashion, a rumor spread that Regulus was quitting for an unknown reason. The students were in mourning.

 _It’s not like he was dead_ , Regulus thought to himself.

The day after his _chat_ with Dumbledore, all if not most students who walked into his classroom had a sad look on their face.

Over the weekend, Dumbledore called him up to his office. Regulus was not looking forward to this conversation.

“Regulus,” Dumbledore said as soon as he had sat down. “I would like to apologize for my prior comments. It is deeply unacceptable for me to have dismissed this students’ feelings. I am willing to compromise.”

“Compromise on what?” Regulus said in a cold voice unlike the one he uses in his classes surrounded by his students. His Pureblood mask was perfect. ( _Mother would be proud_ , he reminded himself).

“I am willing to let this child stay somewhere else. Only, if that somewhere else is with you.”

Although shocked, Regulus didn’t let his mask drop, “With me? At Grimmauld Place?”

“Well, yes. He cannot stay at Hogwarts as the professors need a break. If you’re the professor he came to with this… issue,” ( _Issue my ass_ , Regulus thought), “Then perhaps it is best if he comes to stay with you.”

“What would I have to do?” Regulus asked.

“Well, this would obviously have to be disguised as something else, like summer school, like the Muggles have. You would write a letter to the parents of the boy saying that he would need some summer lessons and would not be able to come home that summer.”

“So, what, his parents are going to believe that he needs lessons for the whole summer?”

“If they boy has been… verbally abused as much as you say he has been, they won’t care.”

“Fine. Anything else?”

“You keep your position as professor and spy. And this offer of students staying with you is open to any student who would like to come.”

Regulus snarled at the job part but softened when he heard about other students, “Are there other students with the same complaints?”

“Two, of which I know of. Kai Payne, a Hufflepuff fifth year and Aurora Harris a Gryffindor third year.”

“I will speak to them.” Regulus said.

“I shall also make an announcement at the dinner feast on Monday about this offer.”

Regulus nodded then stood up, “Thank you, Professor. I’m sure these students will appreciate it.” Then he left.

—

Regulus saw both Kai Payne and Aurora Harris on Monday.

“Mister Payne, would stay behind for a couple minutes?” He said when class had finally been finished and the other fifth years were cleaning up.

Kai looked confused but nodded.

Class ended and Regulus let the other students leave before closing the door, telling the waiting third years that he would let them in in a moment.

“I don’t know how to phrase this, so I’m just going to say it bluntly. Are you having trouble at home?”

Kai looked shocked now. Regulus could tell it was the same shocked that he had on his face in third year when Severus Snape asked him the same question.

“Did Dumbledore tell you?” He whispered.

“Yes, he did. But he didn’t specify on what you told him exactly. Would you tell me?”

“I’ve been begging him every year not to make me go back there. My mum hits me.”

“And your father?”

“He tries to stop her, but she won’t listen.”

That made sense. Kai Payne was a half-blood whose father was a wizard and mother was a muggle. Must’ve been a real shock.

“I’m going to make you an offer. Dumbledore is making this same offer to all students during dinner, so listen carefully.”

Kai looked up from the floor and stared wide eyed with tear stains on his cheeks.

“I’ve been informed by one of my younger students that he would also like to not go back to his guardians. I informed Dumbledore of this and we made a compromise. I’m allowed to bring home any student who doesn’t feel safe at home to live with me over the summer.”

“You mean it?” Kai asked.

“Yes, Kai. I wouldn’t be saying this if I didn’t mean it. Would you like to stay with me?”

Kai ran into his arms crying, in a similar manner as how Lucas did, “Yes, please, Professor.”

Regulus ran his hands through his hair like he did with Lucas.

“Alright, Kai. You should go to your class now. Dumbledore will give you more information during dinner.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

And for the first time since Regulus met Kai, he saw light and hope in his eyes.

—

The same conversation happened with Aurora Harris, same reaction. She had apparently been sexually abused by her father and her mother died during childbirth. Her father blamed Aurora for her death.

Over the next five years, Regulus helped his students through everything. He brought mind-healers (only after been sworn into secrecy by Regulus) to help his students go through their rough past.

His new program was called Grimmauld’s Home for Unsafe Learners, or GHOUL as his children called it (he would later learn they called themselves ghoulies).

Two years in, there was one boy, a first year going into his second year Ravenclaw named Sebastian Higgins who asked him the question he’d been dreading.

His students were eating lunch in the kitchen when Sebastian walked in. He had apparently had a revelation.

“Why do you do this? Why do you care so much?!” He had all but yelled. Sebastian had a lot of pent up anger because of his parents only favoring his older sister and hitting him when he did something “wrong”.

“Sebastian… take a seat.”

“No! Tell me why you do this?! Is this some sick ploy to find out all of our deepest darkest secrets?”

“Sebastian. Take a seat and I will explain.”

Sebastian reluctantly took a seat and all of his students looked at him expectantly.

“When I was a child, my mother… she would do the things your guardians did to you. She would hit me and my brother, Sirius, yell at us, lock us in the attic… use the Cruciatus curse on us, Sirius when she was in a bad mood. Normally it was my brother who took the heat of it, trying to protect me. Up until I went to Hogwarts, I thought that was normal. That parents using Unforgivables on their children was normal. Only when I flinched away from other people trying to touch me did I realize that I was a child of abuse. I told Dumbledore many times that I wanted to leave, but he wouldn’t let me. When Lucas came to me saying that he was being verbally abused by his parents, I knew I didn’t want him, or any of you, to go through the same thing that I went through.”

Sebastian had tears in his eyes, so did the others.

Regulus smiled at them sadly.

“How’d you get through it?” Lauren Thomson asked. She was an incoming third second year in Slytherin.

“I still haven’t completely. I saw a mind-healer, just like you. I’m still dealing with my mother’s consequences to this day.”

“Is that why you’re afraid of water?” Aurora asked.

“Partially. The water thing came after my mother. But, that’s a story for another day. Come on now, finish your food so we can go study.”

They all groaned.

—

Regulus’ first student to leave was Kai Payne. He was the oldest of the bunch and could tell the others saw him as an older brother. His birthday came in early August, so he finally left as he was of age. Regulus told him that GHOUL would always welcome him with open arms. After a teary farewell from everyone, he left.

By the time 1991 rolled around, Regulus had helped twenty-four students, some of which had already graduated, like Lucas Mitchell.

Regulus didn’t know what to expect from Harry Potter. Dumbledore told them he had been spoiled like a prince, but somehow, Regulus knew that wasn’t true.

All he could do was wait until September 1st rolled around.


	2. A New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 1991 - June 1992
> 
> TW: mentions of abuse (psychically, mentally, starvation), mentions of drowning, sleep deprivation
> 
> We start off with a bit of Harry's POV, but we go back to Regulus for the rest of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know if there's something specific you'd like to see in this story!

To say Harry was surprised when he first saw Hogwarts was an understatement. Harry Potter had never felt so happy in his life. The view was amazing, and the ceiling of the Great Hall was beautiful. He never knew the sky could look like that. He looked up to the Head Table and noticed one professor in particular.

“Who’s that?” Harry asked Ron, the friend he made on the train ride to the school.

“That’s the Potions professor, Professor Black. The youngest professor on the staff. All my brothers say he’s the best professor. Only sad part is that he’s Head of Slytherin. He also lets kids stay at his house over the summer.”

“What?” Harry asked, “For what?”

“I dunno. My brothers never really explained why.”

Harry stayed thinking. Suddenly, the Professor looked at him and smiled. Harry felt the need to smile back.

Soon, Professor McGonagall started calling out names starting with Hannah Abbott who went to Hufflepuff.

Why would a professor take home students? Was it for students that were failing? Or was it because he liked them so much, he wanted to keep them? No, that didn’t seem likely seeing as how all of Ron’s brothers say he’s the best professor.

Harry was lost in his own mind; he didn’t even realize that the Professor had called his name until Ron nudged him slightly. The motion, although helpful, didn’t help the bruise he had on his side from his Uncle Vernon.

Harry had his way up to the stool, looked straight at Professor Black. He just gave him a reassuring smile and Harry sat down.

“Hmm,” The Hat spoke in his ear, Harry hadn’t been expecting a hat to be able to talk, “Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There’s talent, oh my goodness, yes—and a thirst to prove yourself now that’s interesting… So where shall I put you?”

The more Harry thought, Slytherin didn’t sound so bad if Professor Black was there (he didn’t know why he was already so attached to the man, he had just met him, and not even that! The man smiled twice at him and Harry didn’t want to let go of that). But he didn’t know anyone else in Slytherin and being in a House with Draco Malfoy wasn’t very appealing to him. So, he thought to himself, _not Slytherin, not Slytherin._

“Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it’s all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that—no? Well, if you’re sure—better be GRYFFINDOR!”

The whole hall erupted into cheers. Once Harry sat down, he looked up again at Professor Black, who was now looking at someone at the Slytherin table (if Harry had been paying more attention, he would’ve realized he was looking at Draco Malfoy). Just like Ron said, he was the youngest Professor on staff, and it was evident. Unlike the Headmaster who was wearing sparkly robes, the young Professor had black, wavy shoulder length hair and was wearing a black, silk buttoned up shirt with black trousers and a forest green robe. If Harry was any other student, he wouldn’t have noticed the slight tremor in his hand when he picked up his goblet to drink or the dark circles under his eyes.

Harry didn’t know much, but he knew enough to know he wasn’t sleeping, or at least, wasn’t sleeping well. Harry knew the feeling well.

After the last student had been sorted (Zabini, Blasie in Slytherin), Dumbledore made an announcement and the feast began.

—

  
Regulus didn’t know what to make of the boy. Harry Potter was a small child with emerald green eyes and a curiosity like none other. Regulus had a bad feeling when he saw the boy look to him for reassurance before placing the Hat on his head to be sorted. He fidgeted with his robes while he sat there. Regulus was the same as he got sorted.

Regulus watched his eyes widen when he saw all the food at the feast. When Harry started reaching for smaller portions than the normal eleven-year-old would with a table full of food, Regulus knew something was wrong. Regulus saw him watching the other students, waiting for something. The youngest Weasley boy who was sat next to him was loud and animated unlike Harry who was quiet and timid. Regulus saw how small he was for his size. James and Lily were both tall at his age unlike their child who was much shorter.

What was most concerning, was the fact that he was putting small amounts of food into his robes when he thought no one was looking.

A sign that showed he didn’t know when he was going to be fed next.

Regulus summons a piece of parchment and quill before he wrote out a note to two of his ghoulies.

His ghoulies, as they spent so much time together, tried to sit next to each other as much as possible. That past summer, he had two Gryffindors, one Hufflepuff, one Ravenclaw and two Slytherins in his home. The two Gryffindors, Katie Bell and Kenneth Towler, were always seen together. The two Slytherins, Adrian Pucey and Sienna Devlin were seen together so much that people assumed they were dating. But now, Sienna had graduated, and Adrian was now seen mostly alone. When he wasn’t alone, he was with Nicholas Grimmett, the Ravenclaw ghoulie or his Quidditch team members.

Regulus wrote a quick note to his two Gryffindors that read:

> _Kenneth and Katie,_
> 
> _Keep an eye on Harry Potter for me please. I have a feeling that he may be joining us. Not 100% sure but keep a close eye on his mannerisms and behavior._
> 
> _R. Black_

He sent it to his students who were sitting next to each other and watched as they read it before looking at him. Kenneth gave him a nod and Katie gave him a thumbs up.

—

Regulus saw Harry Potter the next day in his first class.

Once everyone was seated, he pushed himself off the edge of his desk he had been leaning against and started talking, “Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts. I hope you most enjoy your time here. I’m Professor Black and I’ll be doing my best to help you understand the delicate process which is potion making. This is a school, as I’d hope you know, and I know we all make mistakes in order to learn. It does not matter to me if you blow up a cauldron or accidentally spill your potion. What matters to me most of all, is your safety and your education. I will do my best to ensure that no students end up in the Hospital Wing because of this class.

“I’d like to make an announcement before we begin our lab safety lesson. As some of you may know, because of your older siblings or someone that mentioned it, I have a program here for any student that doesn’t feel comfortable going back to their guardians over the summer. I know, summer seems like a lifetime away, but I always like to mention this over the year for you to know that this program is here for whatever reason. You will receive more information on this near the end of the school year. My doors are always open if you need to talk or if you need help on anything,” He waited a moment, eyes looking over his students, he briefly paused on Harry and saw unshed tears in his eyes, “Right then, potion lab safety!”

—

To say Regulus was concerned when he heard there was a troll in the dungeon was an understatement. He was damn freaking out. Then Dumbledore, the fool, said that the students should go to their dorms! Did he not realize that the Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms were in the dungeons?! When he told Dumbledore, he then turned and said that Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were to stay in the Hall while Gryffindors and Ravenclaws went to their dorms. Dumbledore called all professors to help find the troll, but Regulus stubbornly stayed. Regulus stood up in front of the Hall once everyone else was gone and only he and the two Houses were there, “Please stay calm and listen,” He said using a _Sonorus_ charm to make sure everyone heard him, “The doors have been locked. No one can enter in this room without us knowing. Now, why don’t you all take a breath, calm down and we’ll wait until this is over?” He said.

After he finished, the students had calmed down from their original screaming. Regulus cancelled the charm and took a seat in the Ravenclaw table which was between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables.

Students began to make their way over to the Ravenclaw table to be closer to him. He knew he had a calming presence on the students, but he never knew how much until now.

Adrian Pucey and Elora Dunn, his fifth year Hufflepuff ghoulie, sat as close to him as possible. Elora had her arm around Adrian’s shoulders and was talking to him softly. Regulus saw a smile on Adrian’s face which made him smile.

“Professor Black?” Draco Malfoy asked. Regulus turned around to see Draco still at the Slytherin table, sitting with two of his friends, Theodore Nott and Blasie Zabini.

“Yes, Mister Malfoy?”

“Can you tell us about the stars?”

Regulus smiled. _Like his mother in that sense_ , he thought. Cissa had always loved the stars and adored learning more about them. Whenever she came over, she and Sirius would bond over the stars. Bellatrix was always in her own world. Andromeda and he would normally listen to Narcissa and Sirius talk until Regulus fell asleep on Andy’s shoulder.

“Of course.” He replied and started pointing out constellations, starting with Canis Major.

When the Professors came back into the Great Hall, they saw the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs piled up at and around the Ravenclaw table. Some of them had fallen asleep, all leaning against each other and the others were still listening to him speak softly about the stars. When Regulus had first seen students falling asleep, he asked a House-Elf to bring some pillows and blankets. Now, the students were asleep on the table and some on the floor.

Adrian and Elora had both fallen asleep a while ago and Regulus had wrapped a shoulder around their shoulders like he does Grimmauld.

Regulus looked up and saw the rest of the Professors there, so he stopped speaking.

Dumbledore said in a quiet voice, “The troll has been dealt with, you may all go back to your dorms now.”

Regulus nodded. Those who were awake, slowly and carefully made their way to their dorms while Regulus and Pomona Sprout started waking other kids up.

Soon, Regulus was leading the sleepy Slytherins back to their dorms with an arm around Adrian who was falling back asleep, along with some of the other students.

The next morning, if some of the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs seemed closer than before, no one mentioned it.

—

Having a first year play Quidditch was a bad idea.

First years are supposed to _watch_ Quidditch, not play on the House team!

Just watching Harry Potter walk out with the Gryffindor team made Regulus anxious. There hadn’t been a Quidditch player at Hogwarts that young in ages! Even Regulus who also played Seeker, didn’t join until his second year.

And it was Gryffindor against Slytherin. The biggest rivalry at Hogwarts. There was no stopping either team from being brutal while playing.

The match began and Regulus’ eyes shifted between Harry and Adrian.

Harry’s broom started going crazy! Regulus looked around and saw Professor Quirrell chanting something while never breaking eye contact with Harry.

Regulus never liked Quirrell. He seemed like a nice bloke, but there was just something about him that threw him off. Then, this entire year he had a stutter and was always so paranoid now!

Quirrell was hexing the broom! Regulus took a deep breath because he knew if he didn’t calm himself down, he would most likely end up punching Quirrell (which, in theory, didn’t sound like a bad idea). Regulus started whispering the counter for the hex that Quirrell was using.

The whole teacher’s booth was on fire. Oh, Merlin, could this day get any worse?

It did. Harry Potter caught the Snitch in his mouth.

Perfect reason as to why first years shouldn’t play Quidditch!

—

Christmas was never one of Regulus’ favorite holidays. He would always spend the day locked in his room, reading one of the many books he received while his parents were dealing with Sirius and his pranks. Once Sirius left, his parents were showing him off to their associates (read: Death Eaters). Before Sirius left, he would come into Regulus’ room around midnight and they would drink hot chocolate together playing a game of chess or just talking.

Now, there was no Sirius to drink hot chocolate or play chess with. So, instead, he chose to pass his and Sirius’ tradition to his ghoulies. Now, they would converge in the Room of Requirement and give each other gifts while drinking hot chocolate, eating sweets and all cuddled up next to each other by the fireplace.

He would also allow other students in on their secret Christmas party if they didn’t go home. Which is why he invited Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to that year’s Christmas party.

All his ghoulies were already there, laughing and playing a game of Exploding Snap when Harry and Ron arrived.

Elora was the first to notice them, “Hi guys!” She called as she stepped away from the game. Regulus looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at them.

Elora walked over to them and put her arms around their shoulders, “We have food, gifts, games, whatever you’d possibly want, we can get for you.”

“Chess?” Ron asked, looking up at her, “Harry’s terrible at chess.”

Regulus laughed, “I haven’t had a proper chess partner in years.” He said, putting away his book and a chess board appeared on the table he was at.

Ron instantly ran over to the board and started setting up his side.

“Why do you want to do, Harry?” Elora asked her.

Kenneth turned around, “Why don’t you join us for a game of Exploding Snap?”

Harry smiled and agreed.

The party went on for a while. The Exploding Snap game calmed down after a while and after they sat around Regulus as he told them stories that he made up as he went. It was something he did to his ghoulies at night. They may be in their teens, but with tragic childhoods, Regulus finds that they enjoy hearing stories the same amount that a child does. Harry’s eyes were particularly wide and hanging on to his every word.

—

When Regulus was on his patrol later that night, he found an unused classroom with the door slightly open. He entered the room quietly and saw Harry sitting in front of a mirror.

Regulus slowly made his way over. Regulus had been carrying Harry’s present since the party but never found the chance to give it to him as it was a personal gift.

Regulus took a seat next to Harry and placed a wrapped box in front of him.

Harry seemed to finally notice his presence when he saw the box and turned to him, “Professor Black? What are you doing here?”

“I was on patrol and I found you here. I never had a chance to give you your Christmas present, so there it is.”

Harry looked at the box in question before carefully undoing the tape holding the wrapping paper together.

Regulus watched him as he opened the box carefully. Inside the box was a photo album that Sirius had left in room. Regulus went through it almost every night after Sirius left. It was nice seeing his brother happy. But now, he decided to give the album to Harry as he could probably use it more than him.

Harry opened the album to the first picture. It was a picture of all four of the Marauders and Lily Potter (Evans, at the time). Regulus knew very well that she was only there for Remus because at the time she didn’t like James that much.

“What’s this?” Harry looked through all the pictures. Most were just the Marauders, but the occasional picture of Sirius and Regulus, “Is that you?” He pointed at a picture of from when they were children. Sirius was messing up Regulus’ perfect hair, but they were both laughing. Sirius was nine at the time and Regulus was eight.

“Yes, sadly.”

“Who’s that?”

“My brother. Sirius Black. He was friends with your parents.”

Harry looked up at him and turned back to the first picture, looking at Regulus expectantly.

Regulus smiled, “That’s Remus Lupin. He and Sirius were really close. The girl next to him is your mother, Lily. Next to her is Peter Pettigrew, another one of your father’s friends. Then that’s Sirius and James, your dad.”

“How come you’re not in this picture?”

Regulus hummed for a second, “I wasn’t friends with your father. We were in separate Houses and different years. These four normally stayed together at all times. Your mother hung out with them occasionally. She was really good friends with Remus, but she found your father, Sirius and Peter really obnoxious at first.”

“Where are they now? I know my parents are dead, but no one tells me what happened to their friends. Plus, Sirius is your brother, isn’t he at your home?”

“Remus is around somewhere. I think he was living in Yorkshire last time I heard. Peter is dead. He died a couple days after your parents did. And Sirius… he’s in Azkaban, the wizarding prison. He killed Peter and was responsible for the death of your parents. I had no clue he would betray your parents like that.”

Harry looked scared now, “Your brother is the reason my parents are dead?”

“Sadly, yes. What makes it worse is that he’s your godfather.”

Harry stayed quiet. It was a lot to take in, Regulus knew that. He probably shouldn’t have dropped that all at once.

Instead, Regulus changed the subject, “What’s this mirror?”

Harry looked somewhat thankful at the change of subject, “I’m not sure. I looked in it and it showed me my parents.”

Regulus looked into the mirror and saw him with Sirius and his ghoulies by his side. His sleeves were rolled up and there was no Dark Mark. What a dream.

“Well, I believe it’s time for you to go back to your dorm.”

Harry reluctantly nodded and stood up, grabbing a cloak and his present.

Regulus walked him all the way back to the dorms. Just as Harry was about to close the portrait door, he turned back to Regulus, “Could you tell me more about them later?”

“Of course, Harry.” He smiled and nodded.

“Thank you for the gift, Professor.” He said with a smile on his face then closed the portrait.

—

The winter holidays went by in a flash. Regulus spent the time with his ghoulies and when he wasn’t with them, he was grading papers or trying his best not to sleep to have nightmares again. In the whole holiday, he may have slept three hours each day before waking up again after nightmares.

Harry was a joy to talk to. He always listened and never interrupted, but when he did have something to say, he would wait until Regulus was done. Regulus told him the little stories he knew of Harry’s parents (Sirius would always talk about them).

Over the holiday, Harry asked two deep questions.

The first a couple days after Christmas:

“Professor? If your brother was my godfather, does that make you my goduncle?”

Regulus hadn’t been expecting that question. But he just smiled at Harry, “I guess in a way it does.”

And the second on the day before classes started up again:

“Can I ask you a question, Professor? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, and you can ignore the question all together, but I’ve just been wondering.”

Regulus laughed as Harry rambled his way through that, “Harry, yes you may ask me a question.”

“Well… why are you afraid of water?” Harry had a nervous look as Regulus’ smile faded, “It’s just… you’ve never told anyone, and I’ve been curious about it for a while. And the Slytherin dorms are below the Black Lake and if you’re afraid of water, that wouldn’t be very good, to your health and your education. And you obviously you had you a good education, because you’re a professor. So, it probably happened after your Hogwarts years.”

“Great observation, Harry.” Regulus laughed nervously, “I won’t tell you everything right now. Maybe in the future I’ll tell you the full story. But… I was looking for something and after I found it, I was just _so_ thirsty… and I fell into the Lake. The Lake had these creatures in it that were clawing at my skin. I almost drowned but my friend saved me somehow.”

Harry played with his sleeve as he listened to the story, “I’m sorry, Professor.”

Regulus just smiled again and ruffled Harry’s hair, “It’s fine. It happened years ago, thirteen years ago, and I probably should’ve told someone at this point.”

“1979? Why didn’t you tell Sirius? He wasn’t in Azkaban then.”

“Harry, Sirius ran away from home when he was sixteen, I was fifteen.”

“He ran away? Where’d he go?”

“To your father’s house. Since Hogwarts began, I’m pretty sure he saw your father as more of a brother than me.”

Harry stayed quiet after that.

—

Ever since Regulus told Harry about his fear of water, he found the nightmares more frequently. In a week, he had slept maybe six hours?

Regulus scared his students the first Thursday of classes during his first year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. It was the second class of the day and Regulus had already drunk five cups of coffee.

The students could tell something was wrong when he had to close his after standing up to balance himself.

“Right, today we’re going to be making the Wiggenweld Potion. The instructions are on your tables. Once you’re done, place your potion on my desk.” In their previous class, Regulus had gone over the theory behind the potion and what it does.

The beginning of the class went by smoothly.

At 11:15, the students started finishing their potions and dropping them off. By 11:20, everyone had finished. Regulus stood (again closing his eyes to balance himself) and turned to the class, “Start cleaning up. Your homework due next class is to write a foot-long essay on what Widdenweld potion does to reverse the effects of the Draught of Living Death. We covered this…” Regulus stopped to balance himself again. “We covered this last class, so you should already know what… to… write…” Then Regulus fell and passed out.

—

When Regulus woke up again, he was blinded by the lights of the Hospital Wing.

“Regulus… what have I told you?” He heard Madam Pomfrey mumbling, “I don’t want to see you in my Wing. You’re too good of a boy. You haven’t been sleeping, have you?”

Regulus groaned at the sight of lights.

“Oh, Regulus! You’re awake. Good! You need to drink this potion.” She said, putting a potion to his lips, “It’s a sleeping potion. You should feel the effects in ninety minutes, so you have enough time to eat something at dinner.” Regulus drank the potion, “Now, why haven’t you been sleeping?”

“Nightmares.” He mumbled as if he was a third year again after falling off his broom while catching the Snitch.

“Ah, understandable. You can make yourself some Dreamless potion, though I shouldn’t have to tell you to not drink it every night. Now, off you go. You need food. Dinner started twenty minutes ago.”

Regulus nodded and got up, grabbing his robe as he went. As he walked, he debated entering through the professor’s door which was further or the main doors. In the end he entered through the main doors.

The whole hall went silent as they watched him walk with his robes thrown over his shoulder. He for someone who didn’t know him, the image of him could’ve had anyone thinking he was Sirius if the robe was a leather jacket instead.

He made his way up to the Head Table, ignoring the stares he was getting. Obviously, word spread fast that Regulus passed out and that Potions lessons were cancelled for that day.

After he sat down, he took a drink of his goblet then turned to the students as he heard clapping. The students were clapping for him.

All because he was alright? He’d never had this before. When he got sick in his childhood, his mother would get mad at him because she couldn’t introduce her perfect son when he was coughing and sneezing all the time. He would most commonly get slapped and hit a couple times at the beginning of his sickness so by the time he was alright, he was spotless.

Regulus smiled and tried not to cry. Who knew applause would make him cry?

—

Harry Potter was in the Hospital Wing for going after the Philosophers Stone. Regulus wanted to strangle him for getting in dangerous situations so much.

Once Harry had left the Hospital Wing, after the feast, he came to Regulus’ office.

“What came I do for you, Mister Potter?”

“Professor. Can I have the sign-up sheet for your GHOUL program?” He asked in a quiet voice.

Regulus only smiled and pulled out the sheet. Harry was the only new student that signed up that year. The others who were staying were the ones from the past year minus Sienna Devlin.

—

“Regulus! I’m glad you came to discuss who you’re having at your home this year!” Dumbledore said as Regulus walked into his office. It was the last day of year, the day before the students got to get on the train and go home.

Dumbledore did this every year, always the last day of term.

Regulus handed him the sheet with the six names: Kenneth Towler, Adrian Pucey, Nicholas Grimmett, Katie Bell, Elora Dunn and Harry Potter.

“Oh. I’m afraid Harry cannot come with you.” He said after reading the list.

“And why not?”

“It’s dangerous out there with Death Eaters on the loose. He needs the protection of the blood wards.”

“You said when we started, this goes to any student who needs it, no question. You can’t start now because of one student. He’s coming with me.”

“He’s safer with his relatives.”

“Good thing he’s my brother’s godson then. That means we’re related. We both know that Sirius and Harry were tied with blood, his third parent. Guess what? Sirius is my blood; therefore, Harry is my blood. My home is under a Fidelius. No one knows where it is. No harm will come to Harry while he’s under my care.”

“If you insist that he’s coming with you, then I must come once a week to chec—”

“No. You are not coming to my home. Harry is coming. He will be safe like the rest of my children. We’re not debating this. Good day.” Regulus snatched the list out of Dumbledore’s hands and left.

—

Harry started looking around as soon as they landed at Grimmauld.

“Welcome home, Harry.” Regulus whispered.

Harry shined a bright smile at him. This was probably the happiest Regulus had seen Harry the entire time they had known each other.

It was nice.


	3. First Competition Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 1992 - June 1993
> 
> TW: mentions of psychical abuse, mentions of alcohol abuse, mental health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the positive response on this fic so far! I love reading y'alls comments and they keep me motivated! 
> 
> Love y'all!

The first thing Regulus did when Harry moved in was let him pick a room and decorate it. It started off with what color walls and wood, then what color sheets and curtains, then what decorations he wanted on the walls and shelves. And if he wanted any picture frames, if so, what pictures. It was a thing Regulus learned that helped victims of child abuse help start making their own decisions.

Regulus could tell that the start of summer was pretty rough for Harry. He would wake up every day at basically the crack of dawn to make breakfast for everyone when that was Kreacher's job. Then he would stand next to the wall until Regulus asked him to sit down. It was nothing he hadn't dealt with before.

He had sat down with Harry a week into the summer and they discussed what Harry should and shouldn't do. The 'should' list included his summer homework, playing Quidditch with Adrian Pucey (if they wanted), hang out with the other ghoulies, read a book, ask Regulus for stories of his dad and godfather, be his own person, speak up and express his emotions (if he wanted to). The 'shouldn't' list included waking up at the crack of dawn to cook, stand next to the wall when the others were eating, lock himself in his room, not make a single noise, run away when the others came up to him for a game, call Regulus 'professor' (all his ghoulies called him R, Reg, Reggie or Regulus over the summer).

Over the weeks, Harry had adapted to the lists pretty well there were still some habits he was trying to break (like waking up super early) but that was understandable.

The one-time Harry frightened Regulus (and the ghoulies) was the day he found Harry outside with a snake. Harry was sitting on the grass, talking casually with a snake. Harry turned back and saw Regulus,

"Prof—Regulus! Look! I made a new friend! Her name is Bellona! She's very nice. Can I keep her?"

"Harry! That is a snake! She could be poisonous for all we know! Get away from her!"

Harry looked confused, "But she promised me she wouldn't hurt me or my friends."

"What do you mean she promised?"

"She told me she wouldn't hurt us."

"You can speak with her?"

"Yes? Isn't that something all witches and wizards can do?"

Regulus sighed, of course Harry would end up being a Parselmouth. "Harry come inside. You can bring Bellona if you want."

Harry smiled happily and carefully picked up the snake. Regulus would soon learn that Bellona was an adder snake, the only poisonous snake native to the UK.

Kenneth, who was passing by as they walked in, saw the snake wrapped around Harry's shoulders and promptly passed out. Luckily, Nicholas was with him and he caught him before he could fall to the floor. Regulus just sighed again, motioning for Nicholas to get the others.

Once they were all sitting (minus Kenneth who was still passed out on the couch where Nicholas had left him), Regulus spoke, "Harry, you were saying you spoke to Bellona?"

"Yeah. I thought talking to snakes was normal?"

"Harry, talking to snakes is a rare ability that is only passed on through certain family lines like the Slytherin, Peverell and Gaunt lines. This language is called Parseltongue, and as a speaker of this, you're a Parselmouth."

"So, last year when I set the snake on Dudley, I wasn't speaking English?"

Elora's eyes widened, "You set a snake after your cousin?"

"I didn't mean to; it was an accident." Harry whispered.

"We can talk about that later," Regulus said, "But right now, I want to tell you that you being a parselmouth don't make you different or weird or a freak," Regulus noticed how Harry wasn't the only one who flinched at the last word. It was one of the most common insult his children's former guardians used a lot. "I can tell you more about it in the future if you'd like."

Harry nodded.

On the day of Harry's birthday, they threw a party. What made it even better was that their Hogwarts letters arrived that same day.

The day after was the day they went to buy the new supplies. Regulus would pay for everything with a fund Hogwarts had for cases like this (Dumbledore had used it in the past for more sweets or trinkets for his office, Regulus wasn't surprised).

Apparently, it was the same day Gilderoy Lockhart was doing a book signing. Regulus had always thought the man was as fake as possible, but the girls seemed to love him.

Lockhart made a big deal about a picture with Harry (Regulus could see he was visibly uncomfortable, but Lockhart didn't seem to care). After that, Draco Malfoy showed up.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter," said Draco. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Well, well, well — Regulus Black."

Regulus wanted to kill himself. He loathed Lucius. He was a stuck-up prick who though he was better than everyone else. Of course, those feelings had developed as he taught. At first, he adored Lucius.

"Lucius." He replied calmly. He could see his students looking confused. Regulus hadn't told them of his past _associates_.

"I see you're still collecting children."

"I see you're still trying to get Witch Weekly's Best Hair award. How long have you been trying for? Ah, right. Your whole life."

Lucius' eye twitched slightly. It was one of the many things Lucius had told him during their Hogwarts years. He always wanted a Witch Weekly's Best Hair award. But alas, no such thing had happened as of yet. "We'll be on our way now. Draco!" Lucius snapped at his son. Draco flinched slightly but he followed his father out the door.

Nicholas was about to ask something when a herd of redheads came in.

"Regulus, my dear!" Mrs. Weasley called out, "You really should've let Harry come over to the Burrow these last couple weeks of summer. I'm sure the boys would've had so much fun together."

It was true, Mrs. Weasley had sent an owl (the poor thing looked like it was dying) asking if Harry could come over to her home so Ron and him could have some time together. Regulus said no. He wasn't about to let one of his children go to another house when said child hadn't fully recovered from their previous homes abuse. It was a rule he made for himself. Until their mind healer had declared them fit to leave on their own, he wouldn't let them go out with friends for more than a day. They didn't all like that at first, but it helped them in the long run. By the end, they were all thankful for that rule because now they feel more comfortable at other homes.

Regulus had informed Mrs. Weasley about this rule in his reply, but it seemed she wasn't happy about it. She had apparently wanted to mother Harry, when Regulus was already doing that. It most likely had to do with his past.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I told you about my rule." Regulus replied, not missing the way she deliberately ignored his Lord title. He hadn't given Mrs. Weasley permission to call him by his given name. She, if she wanted to be respectful, should've called him Lord Black, unlike Lucius who they had given each other permission to use their given names. In his head, he could hear dear old mother complaining about blood traitors.

"Ah, but, Regulus, I'm sure you could make an exception. Harry would love to come to our home, wouldn't you Harry?"

Harry looked up from his spot next to Kenneth and Adrian and slowly shook his head, "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I'd prefer to stay with Pro—Regulus."

Regulus and Harry had this discussion when Mrs. Weasley's letter first arrived. Regulus informed Harry of what the letter said, and Regulus told him why he couldn't go. Regulus saw that Harry visibly relaxed when he said he couldn't go. Regulus could understand that. Harry had grown up alone with no friends or no one to play with, it would make sense that he doesn't want to suddenly be pushed into a new house with a giant family. It's the reason why Regulus had so many rooms in his home, because the children need to gradually adjust to having more people in their lives.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to complain so Regulus cut her off before she even had the chance.

"We must get going. The kids need to get their new robes," He said, leading the kids out the door of the bookstore.

"Regulus, I didn't know you knew Mister Malfoy." Katie said, phrasing it more as a question than a statement.

"We were in school together for a year. He was a seventh year when I was a first year. Plus, Narcissa, my cousin, married into the Malfoy family, which lead to me being at the wedding."

—

"Um, Regulus?" Harry called one day.

"Yes, Harry?"

"There's a house-elf here. It's not Kreacher. He says his name is Dobby."

"Dobby?" Regulus put down his lesson plans and went to Harry's room. There he was, one of the Malfoy house-elves, Dobby. "Dobby?"

"Master Lord Regulus Black!" Dobby squealed. The few times Regulus had met Dobby, he had insisted he call him Regulus, not Master, or Lord Black, but it never worked. The best he could do was change Master Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to Master Lord Regulus Black.

"Dobby why are you here?"

"Harry Potter can't go back to Hogwarts this year."

Regulus crouched down and looked at Dobby, "Why's that?"

"There is danger at Hogwarts."

"What danger?"

Dobby shook his head, "Dobby will be in trouble."

"With who? Cissa and Lucius? Or Draco? You can tell me what danger there is. I'll protect Harry."

Dobby looked at his small hands, "Master Lord Malfoy had a dark object. He put it in a cauldron of Miss Ginerva Weasley of the Weasley House. Reeks of dark magic. Bad, bad, bad things happen with dark magic."

"Okay, Dobby. I'll protect Harry from the dark object and what other trouble is gonna happen. Is that okay with you?"

Dobby nodded franticly, "Master Lord Regulus Black will protect Harry Potter from the bad dark magic."

"That's right, Dobby. Now, go back to the Malfoy House before they find out you're gone."

Dobby nodded and apparated away.

—

"Right! Does everyone have everything they need?" Regulus called throughout the house. It was September 1st, 9:30 AM. The Hogwarts Express left in an hour and a half. The kids had been up since 8:45 getting ready. Regulus made everyone get their trunks ready the night before, but from experience, there were always last-minute things they wanted to add.

They were all rushing to get last minute things in their trunks, like pictures, toothbrushes, a book they forgot to pack and other things. The only ones who were completely ready were Regulus and Elora. She had been up since earlier, gathering all of her belongings. Since Regulus knew her, she had always been a very organized person.

Regulus was also ready since around six o'clock. He would always be super excited to go to Hogwarts and that didn't change since he became a professor. He had everything ready since the day before, his clothes his trunk and everything else. This year, he was wearing black robes with a green trim, and a gold silk dress shirt that was tucked into some black trousers. Looked very much the pureblood his mother raised him to be. His hair was as usual, shoulder length and wavy.

Kreacher had made them a full English breakfast, tea and coffee for whoever wanted it. Regulus was waiting for the students to get down to eat before he took them to the station. Another reason Regulus woke up early was to get to Hogwarts and set up everything early then go back home to take the train with his kids. He picked one of the bigger compartments if anyone wanted to ask for help with work or just to talk and relax.

By 10:05, everyone had eaten and were ready to leave. Regulus had shrunk all of his kids' trunks and added a feather-light charm to all of them. They were flooing over to the station so as to not have to apparate.

"Come on, kids, to the floo we go. Adrian, you go first." Regulus knew Harry most likely wouldn't know how to use the floo, so he would have to explain once it was his turn.

Adrian went first, then Kenneth, Elora, Katie and Nicholas. Harry was the last to go so Regulus could explain.

"Right, Harry. This is a floo. I'm sure you saw how it works from the others. You grab take a pinch of powder, throw it in the fireplace, enter the flames and say your location. In this case, you'd say, 'platform nine and three quarters'. Every place that has a floo connection has a name, like here is '12 Grimmauld Place', the common rooms also have a floo, so do some of the other rooms at Hogwarts. Make sure you say the location clearly or for all we know, you could end up in France. Understand?"

"Yeah. So, platform nine and three quarters?"

"Yes. Here's the floo powder, it's always here, if you want to use it, let me know." Regulus said, grabbing a small glass bowl with the powder. "The flames don't burn or hurt, so don't worry about that."

Harry nodded. He grabbed a pinch of the powder and threw it in just like Regulus said. He flinched at the sight of the flames at first but then calmed down and stepped through, "Platform nine and three quarters!" He said clearly.

Regulus nodded once he saw Harry was gone, "Kreacher, look out for the place. Come to me if there's anything important or odd that happens."

"Yes, Master Lord Regulus." Kreacher said before Regulus took the floo to the station.

By the time he got there, he saw his kids all grouped together, talking with the Weasley kids, mainly just Harry, Kenneth and Katie. He could see the youngest Weasley, Ginny. She looked a bit pale and he remembered the dark object. She kept looking at Harry and with admiration in her eyes. He could instantly tell she had a crush on him and most likely grew up hearing about Harry.

"Regulus!" Molly Weasley squealed. "You should be at Hogwarts right now! Let me take care of the kids!"

Regulus struggled not to roll his eyes. He knew she was just talking about Harry, not his other kids. "Mrs. Weasley, all my stuff good to go at Hogwarts. I've done this every year for the past eleven years; I think I know what I'm doing."

"You can just leave the kids with me. I'm sure Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and Percy would love to spend time with them."

"Mrs. Weasley, these kids are my responsibility. I don't feel comfortable leaving my children in hands of someone else. We're not having this conversation; I'm going to stay with my children all the way until Hogwarts and I'm not going to leave them alone. The kids have the whole year with your children." He turned to his kids, "Come on, kids, on the train you go. The usual compartment." He said, herding his children on the train.

Mrs. Weasley looked distressed, as if she wanted to complain, but Regulus didn't give her the chance as he walked away with his kids.

The train ride was pretty uneventful. Students came and left over the ride. Some stopped by to say hello while others dropped off gifts and souvenirs from their summer vacations. Regulus looked bashful when he realized a whole pile had formed over the trip. Regulus smiled and thanked everyone thoroughly.

The Ravenclaw sixth years leaded by Nicholas Grimmett himself brought him a collective present. How had Regulus not noticed that Nicholas was orchestrating a House present?

They all pressured him until he opened the present and laughed as soon as he saw it. It was a set of blue robes with bronze constellations all over and on the back it said 'I may be a Slytherin, but Ravenclaw is the superior House' in bronze cursive. Regulus ignored the tears that were forming in his eyes and instead gave them all a hug. He promised to himself that he would wear the robes on the first day of sixth year Potions, which was next day.

—

Nothing interesting happened over the next days. Regulus caught sight of two students, one girl and one boy, twins, who might end up at GHOUL. He did it every year and he was mostly always right. First years Amelie Ellis in Ravenclaw and Milo Ellis in Hufflepuff. Like he did last year, he sent a letter to Elora to look out for Milo and Nicholas to look out for Amelie.

The most exciting thing that happened was on Wednesday when he showed up wearing the Ravenclaw robes to breakfast. He showed up at a later time when he knew most Ravenclaws were there.

The whole of the Ravenclaw table stood up and started cheering. He heard someone (probably Nicholas) yell, "Do a twirl!"

Regulus rolled his eyes but held out his arms and spun in a circle so they could see it all. In all honesty, the blue really complimented his eyes. But he would always be a Slytherin boy.

Starting that day, all the Houses conspired to get him gifts to prove that their House was the best.

He even heard an argument outside his door between fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherins.

"He's part of our House! He has to know our House is superior."

"So? Everyone knows Gryffindor is the best House."

There was a silence were Regulus could tell the Slytherins were rolling their eyes, "Guess we'll just have to see who gives him the better gifts."

It was ridiculous but Regulus loved it. The students were more focused on getting Regulus to like their House better than petty fighting and bullying.

—

The first actual problem was when Harry came up to him one day telling him he keeps hearing voices in the walls.

"What exactly do you hear?" Regulus asked.

"It said 'come, come to me, let me rip you, let me tear you, let me kill you'. Professor, I'm scared." Harry said.

"Was it Bellona?" Harry had insisted he bring the snake with him to Hogwarts because Kreacher didn't like her. Regulus only agreed if he kept her hidden at all times.

Harry shook his head vehemently, "No, I know what she sounds like. This wasn't her."

"And no one else heard it?"

Again, Harry shook his head.

Regulus stayed quiet before speaking, "There's only one thing that it could be, but I'm not even sure if it's real." He sighed, "There's a myth, a legend, a story, whatever you want to call it. Salazar Slytherin put a chamber that no one knew the location of in the castle. We now call it the Chamber of Secrets because no one has found it. He supposedly put a beast in the chamber. No one knows what it is. The last time, and only known time since Slytherin's time, the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a girl died. No one knows how it happened, but it did. We don't even know if it's true that this beast killed her. I think what you're hearing is said beast."

Harry looked at him with fear in his eyes, "Does this have to do with the dark object Dobby was talking about?"

"Most likely. We need to find whatever it is Lucius gave Miss Weasley before something terrible happens. Don't worry, though. I'll take care of it. I'm sure you're scared out of your mind right now, so why don't you see if Kenneth is up so you can talk?" Kenneth and Harry had become close since the beginning of the year, he was probably the ghoul Harry was closest to.

Harry nodded, "Okay. Thanks, Professor." He said before running back to his common room.

—

The next incident happened on Halloween. _Why does something always happen on Halloween?_

The Feast had just ended, and they were all on their way back to their rooms. Regulus saw Harry, Hermione and Ron standing in a wall that had words on it written in blood.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened._

_Enemies of the heir, beware_.

Everyone was silent as they looked at the bloody words and the frozen cat ( _Mrs. Norris?_ ) that was in front of them.

That didn't look good.

In the end, Regulus had to convince Filch that Harry and his friends weren't the reason his cat was petrified. Then the idiot that was Lockhart tried to convince them he knew how to prevent petrification.

This did not bode well for the future of the year.

—

Regulus was in a foul mood on November 3rd, Sirius' birthday and the day he was arrested. His students noticed this and that's when the next House struck.

It was Gryffindor.

At the dinner feast, all of the Gryffindor House was missing. That was odd in itself. There was always a Gryffindor eating at their table or another.

It was only a few minutes later when they found the House. The came strolling in (in formation with younger years in the front and older years in the back) with Fred and George Weasley in front then Harry, Kenneth and Katie behind them. Fred and George were holding a giant cake that could feed the whole school (spoiler: it did) while his ghoulies held a basket filled with gifts.

It was a vanilla cake with red writing that said, 'I may be a Slytherin, but no House can beat Gryffindor when it comes to pranks and gifts'. The twins placed the cake down then pulled out their wands. They cast a spell and all the Hogwarts decorations turned to Gryffindor ones. His ghoulies brought the basket to him and Harry handed him a gift that said, 'Open me first!', so he did.

He opened the gift. It was another set of robes, this time in Gryffindor red with lions and cauldrons on it. In gold cursive it said, 'I may be a Slytherin, but Gryffindor is by far the best (and funniest) House.'. Regulus laughed.

When Regulus arrived back at his room, he took the robes out fully to let them unwrinkled to wear the next day. When he did, he noticed a black article of clothing at the bottom. He pulled it out and almost started crying.

It was his brothers leather jacket. Regulus would wear it all the time when Sirius wasn't home. It had fabric expansion charms on it so it would change the size to fit the wearer. Regulus never activated the charms because he liked it slightly bigger on him (also because he didn't want Sirius to know he wore it or that he loved stealing Sirius' muggle clothing because it reminded him of the real Sirius). The last time Regulus saw it was when Sirius left home. He never saw him wearing it again, even at Hogwarts. Regulus pulled out the letter that was in the pocket of it and read it.

> _I know it's his birthday today. I found this in my vault. There was a letter in it that was addressed to you, so I wanted to give this to you. Also thought you might like this photo._
> 
> _\- Harry_

Regulus took out the picture first. It was the picture of Sirius ruffling Regulus' hair; the one Harry had asked about. Regulus smiled at it then pulled out the letter.

> _November 3rd, 1980_
> 
> _Reggie,_
> 
> _I don't know if you'll ever read this, all things considered._
> 
> _I know you always wore my jacket. I left it in my room all the time because I knew you loved it. It made me smile when Trixie told me you spend the day in your room wearing my jacket, reading your books._
> 
> _Maybe one day, we'll meet again, and I can give this to you, but for now, it's going to Harry's vault. He's adorable, by the way. He would've loved you. If we never see each other, or if we both die, Harry'll have a pretty damn cool jacket. Or maybe he'll get to know you and give this to you. Or maybe I'll have the chance to give it to you myself._
> 
> _Merlin, who let me be so sappy on my own birthday? Anyways,_
> 
> _I love you, little brother,_
> 
> _Sirius_
> 
> _PS, I never hated you. I was always trying to protect you._

Regulus didn't fail to notice the water stains from tears that were on the paper. He also didn't fail to notice that some new tear drops were on the paper now. Regulus put the letter down and picked up the jacket, hugging it close to his chest. It was probably one of the last things left of his brother and he was going to cherish it.

The next day, if people noticed his red rimmed eyes, they didn't say anything.

—

Another reason Regulus believed first years shouldn't play Quidditch (even though Harry was now a second year) was because of Bludgers.

They were deadly for everyone but when a second years gets hit by a rogue Bludger in the arm, that's not good.

Harry had broken his arm and before Madame Pomfrey or even himself got the chance to heal it, the idiot that is Gilderoy Lockhart put it upon himself to heal the arm. In the end, it didn't work, and Harry had a boneless arm. It was a horrifying sight and Madame Pomfrey had to give him a Skele-Gro to regrow his bones. From making the potion, Regulus knew it smelled terrible and likely had a horrid taste as well (he had never had to regrow his bones, so he wouldn't know what it tasted like).

—

A dueling club, in theory, was a brilliant idea. If only they had a more competent DADA teacher. Regulus had signed up to be the frauds 'partner', in other words, he wanted to make sure no student ended up with a no bones again or worse.

The incompetent fool that was Lockhart started talking, "In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Black," Regulus rolled his eyes. He probably knew more about dueling than the idiot. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear."

Regulus could see that the students weren't worried about him. They were more worried about Lockhart, the idiot. Everyone knew that Regulus had excelled in all of his classes, especially Potions, Defense and Charms. He was always top of the class in his year which is why the Professors—bar McGonagall and Dumbledore—always preferred him over his brother in regard to learning.

As soon as Lockhart started counting down, Regulus was ready. As soon as he finished the count down, Regulus cast his spell, " _Expelliarmus_!"

Lockhart, the baboon, said that it was obvious that he was going to cast that spell. Obviously, it's the disarming spell for a reason.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, _Professor_." Even though he wanted to call him a terrible excuse for a professor.

Regulus resisted the urge to roll his eyes when the fraud suggested a demonstration from the students.

"Why would they demonstrate their duels if they don't know how to? We should break them into groups and teach them before putting them on the spot."

"Brilliant idea, Professor Black!" He exclaimed. Oh, how much Regulus wanted to hex that award-winning smile off his face.

No duels actually took place that day.

—

Harry seemed suspicious around Christmas time. He was always sneaking off with his friends, and there was nothing wrong with that, but Regulus knew something was off when he couldn't look him in the eye. In his experience, that meant he was hiding something. So, Regulus called him up to his office.

"Mister Potter."

"Professor Black." Regulus could tell Harry already didn't like where this was going by the use of his surname. When they were just in private, Regulus always called him Harry.

"What are you and your friends up to?"

Harry lasted one minute before he broke, "I'm sorry. We're making Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to sneak into the Slytherin dorms to see if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin is."

Regulus lasted two minutes of just staring at Harry before he broke into laughter, "Harry, Draco is not the Heir of Slytherin. I've seen his entire family tree, which part is also mine, and nowhere is he related to Salazar Slytherin."

"But— so we made Polyjuice Potion for nothing?"

"Harry, you even being able to make Polyjuice is an accomplishment, don't forget that. You can tell Miss Granger that she can stop her brewing and bring me the potion."

Harry nodded and walked off.

A couple minutes later, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry came back with Ron and Harry holding the cauldron and Hermione holding the book.

"Professor, how do you know Draco Malfoy isn't related to Salazar Slytherin?"

"Because, Mister Weasley, Mister Malfoy is part Black through his mother, my cousin. Nowhere in our family tree are we descendants of Slytherin. Maybe very distantly but not close enough to be the Heir of Slytherin. And the Malfoy family is one of the purest and oldest families but also not related closely enough to be the Heir of Slytherin. If anyone at Hogwarts were to be related to Salazar Slytherin, and be the Heir of Slytherin, it would probably be you Harry."

Harry almost dropped the cauldron, so Regulus levitated it over to an empty table. "How?"

"The Potters are descended from the Peverells, the ones from the Tale of the Three Brothers. The Peverells are one of the most important families in the Wizarding World because of their supposed connection to Death. One of the brothers, Cadmus Peverell, had some children and one of his descendants married the son of a Slytherin descendant. The son was part of the Gaunt family line."

"So why isn't a descendant of Gaunt the Heir?" Hermione asked.

"The Gaunt would be the Heir except for the fact that Merope Gaunt was disowned. She was one of the last Gaunts. When she was disowned, the title of Heir of Slytherin most likely went to a Potter. Unless if Merope had a child, the title would go to them. But no one knows if the Merope Gaunt had a child. If she did, no one knew about them."

"Basically, what you're saying is that Harry could be the Heir of Slytherin if this Gaunt lady didn't have any kids." Ron explained.

"Yes, basically."

"And you went on a whole speech about why Harry could possibly be the Heir because we made Polyjuice?"

Regulus laughed, "Yes. Even when you had the Polyjuice how would you get in the Slytherin common rooms?"

"Adrian told me he would let us if I told him what we were up to." Harry said.

"Right. Well, because of the fact that you managed to make an advanced potion, I award all each of you fifteen house points. But," He said when he saw their smiles, "Because you didn't tell me and you could've caused some serious injuries, all three of you have detention with me tomorrow night after dinner."

They all groaned but accepted it.

"What do we need to bring?" Miss Granger asked.

"Just your book bags." He said watching as the kids left the room.

—

The next day, the three kids walked into Regulus' rooms and were confused.

"I thought this was detention?" Mister Weasley asked.

Regulus looked up from his game of chess with Terry Boot and smiled, "Hello, Harry, Mister Weasley and Miss Granger." He moved one of his pieces and stood up, "Welcome to Professor Black's Detention Slash Hang Out."

"No writing lines?" Harry asked.

"Nope. I don't believe that detention should be a bad thing. It's supposed to be about growing and learning from your mistakes. I don't think it's right to have to spend two hours in detention writing lines. That's taking away from your time and mine. So, instead, I let students work on other classwork or sit and read or whatever they need to do. I got a bunch of critiques on this when I first started, but after a while, less detentions were given on my part. And, before you ask, I also let anyone else that wants to have some quiet time in here, you three are my only detentions of the night. So, take a seat, grab some work or a book or whatever you want. Keep the volume low so others can concentrate. Feel free to ask me any questions you may have on your homework, doesn't have to be Potions related, or anything else." Regulus said before he sat back down and moved another piece of the chess game.

The trio sat down at a table. Miss Granger pulled out her homework from Charms, Harry grabbed a book Regulus had given him over the summer ("Parselmagic and How to Use it in Duels" by Gwenith Erwood, one of the known Parselmouths from the 1800s) and Mister Weasley grabbed a piece of scratch paper and started doodling.

  
Regulus knew the youngest Weasley brother loved chess, so he decided to offer him his spot so he could grade papers. "Mister Weasley? Would you like to take my spot in this match? I have some work I need to do."

Mister Weasley perked up immediately and nodded. He made his way over to the chess board and sat in Regulus' spot while Regulus opted to sit at a table near Harry's.

By the time to two hours were up, Regulus had finished grading the fifth-year essays he had assigned a couple days ago. He was proud to say that they were all passing grades, almost a half of them with Outstandings.

—

A couple days before the end of the winter hols, Harry came to him with a diary, claiming it might be the item that Dobby was talking about.

As soon as Regulus took the diary, he could feel the dark magic oozing from it. He had always been sensitive to magic, dark magic especially and this felt exactly like the locket. Minus the fact that this one felt more powerful. This was probably made before the locket.

He told Harry to go back to what he was doing before he found the diary and that he would take care of it. He locked it into a drawer with one of the most powerful warding spells he knew.

When he came back to it later that day to figure out what it did, he couldn't find it. His ward was still up but the diary was gone. How that happened, Regulus didn't know. But he sure as hell was going to find out.

—

The next house to strike was Hufflepuff. It was the day after everyone had come back from the holiday and they were all dead. Most hadn't wanted to leave their families after having such a fun holiday. Of course, different story with the ghoulies, but most didn't want to come back.

It was honestly a perfect time to strike.

It was now apparently tradition to bring him a set of robes, which is exactly what they did, among other things.

During dinner that day, Elora called him over to the Hufflepuff table before he could sit down. Not questioning it, he went over to their table and looked at Elora.

Elora made a motion with her hands to another student then they nodded to another student. The student at the end of the table, Cedric Diggory, walked over with a picnic basket.

Regulus rolled his eyes affectionately as soon as he knew what was happening. Apparently, everyone else also knew what was going on so they all turned to look.

Regulus slowly opened the basket and pulled out the first thing in there, the set of robes of course. These were in black with yellow badgers and flowers. In yellow cursive, they said 'I may be a Slytherin, but my Hufflepuff loyalty is why I love Hufflepuff the most.' Regulus laughed and moved onto the next thing. It was a container full of his favorite sweets, which when he saw them, he shot Elora a knowing look. She just smiled innocently.

He shook his head in amusement and moved on to the second to last item. It was a book he had been looking for for a while. There were only a few hundred copies in the world. 'Objets Sombres: Les Moins Connus' by Médard Jacquet, or 'Dark Objects: The Lesser Known' in English. He had been looking for it since he came back from the Cave. He knew it contained information on Horcruxes and _hoped_ it included how to destroy them.

"How'd you get this?" Regulus asked.

"Hufflepuffs are good finders," Cedric said at the same time Elora said, "Susan's aunt."

Regulus was honestly in shock. How could he not have thought to ask Madame Bones from the DMLE?

He put the thought aside as he grabbed the last thing. A yellow blanket that had black constellations on it. Regulus' eyes immediately went to the Canis Major constellation. He smiled and turned to the Hufflepuffs.

"Thank you all."

—

The next day had Regulus rocking his Hufflepuff robes.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the Slytherin table all huddled together, most likely discussing what they were going to do when it was their turn (who knows when that was gonna be).

The Hufflepuff table stood up and cheered as loud as they could.

Regulus loved this competition the Houses had made. First, it showed that his students really cared about him, which he never thought would happen. Second, the students paid more attention to the competition than bullying each other.

When he sat down, Professor Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy professor that Regulus sat by when he could, leaded over and whispered, "Why do you go along with this little competition?"

Regulus just smiled, "Because, in case you haven't realized, the Houses aren't fighting as much now as they were last year. They're more focused on this competition than fighting each other. Plus, it shows that they care about me."

Aurora smiled and looked away.

—

Hermione Granger was petrified before the Hufflepuff/Gryffindor quidditch match. That had caused a stir throughout the school, especially in the Gryffindor house. Regulus sat at her bed the entire time. She may've not been one of his ghoulies, but he was one of his ghoulies best friends, and that, to him, made her an honorary member.

Harry came in one night and told him it was a basilisk. Regulus couldn't stop the shock from coming onto his face.

Regulus understood when Harry said he had to go after the basilisk, but he didn't want him to go. It was too dangerous. The only thing that distracted him from Harry going down to the Chamber of Secrets was the Ellis twins coming to ask him if they could join GHOUL. Regulus had one of the Hogwarts house-elves grab the form and he let the twins fill it out.

Two hours later, Harry came back. Regulus stood up from his chair and ran over to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Harry sobbed.

"He's ruining my life. Voldemort is ruining my life."

"Shh, Harry. We'll get through this, all of us. I know what it's like to think he is going to ruin your life. I won't let him come close to you; do you understand?"

Harry nodded against his shirt. Regulus held his son (when was the first time he called his children his actual daughters or sons?) and picked him up, still holding him. It was times like this when Regulus was grateful for what he did. All of his kids trusted him enough to be their normal selves around him. Even if that meant acting like children to make up for the childhood they never had. Harry was a twelve year old, but in that moment, Regulus could've mistaken him for a seven year old.

Harry ended up falling asleep in Regulus' arms. Regulus still sat next to the petrified students, now with his son sleeping in his arms. Regulus asked the same house-elf from before to bring the Hufflepuff blanket so he could wrap it around Harry's shoulders.

—

When Regulus woke up the next day, he saw Harry still sleeping in his arms. That day was the day that the Mandrake Restorative Draught should finish brewing. Regulus slowly stood up and laid Harry on an empty bed, leaving the blanket still wrapped around him. He gave him one last look then walked back to his lab to get the potion.

Around 30 minutes later, a crowd had gathered around the Hospital Wing because they knew it was the day their friends were going back to normal. Regulus told them that it might be best if they went back to their rooms because the potion took a couple hours to finish working. They all reluctantly left.

Regulus entered the Hospital Wing and saw Harry now sitting by Miss Granger's side. Regulus told Harry the same thing he told the students outside and Harry left with Regulus' Hufflepuff blanket still wrapped around his shoulders.

He and Poppy worked together to get the potion in the stomachs of the students (plus one ghost). The potion should be done working by the time dinner started that night, so that's when their friends would see them.

Regulus stayed by the students side the entire day so when they woke up, they wouldn't be confused by where they were or what happened.

Penelope Clearwater was the first to wake up. She looked around in confusion for a while before she realized where she was.

A couple minutes later, they were all waking up. Regulus had to calm some of them down, but they were all fine by the end.

"You can go ahead and go to the Great Hall for dinner, if you're up for it. I'll stay here for a little while longer if you need some more time." A couple of the students left right then but some stayed for a couple minutes. By the time they were fifteen minutes into dinner they had all left. Regulus stayed to clean up a bit, but Poppy kicked him out, claiming he had to go to the Great Hall. Regulus was a little suspicious about that but left anyway.

When he entered through the teacher's door, he saw all of the previously petrified students with their friends again. Thankfully, the idiot Lockhart, was on a one-way trip to St. Mungos and wouldn't be teaching anymore. He wondered, _who was going to be the next DADA professor?_

In classic Slytherin fashion, they picked the perfect moment to strike. Everyone was happy and with their friends again, so naturally, they picked that moment.

He saw Draco Malfoy stand on his seat and the Hall went quiet. Regulus looked at him in amusement.

Adrian waved him over. Regulus laughed but went over. The entire Hall went quiet. Adrian sat him down right smack in the middle of the table, facing the rest of the Hall.

Marcus Flint made his way over with a dark trunk made of wicker. Expect the Purebloods to go all fancy for a gift. He placed the trunk down in front of him then backed away.

Regulus opened it slowly. Of course, at the top was the green set of robes. They were silk emerald green with silver cursive saying, "I'm a Slytherin and I'm bloody proud of it." Regulus laughed as soon as he read it. Inside the trunk were two bottles of fine French wine. He looked around at who could've gotten it for him, considering they were most if not all underage. A couple of seventh years were looking around as if they didn't know what he was looking at. Regulus knew those two as the oldest Slytherins (both already seventeen) and that they loved fancy wine because they grew up in Pureblood families. Regulus rolled his eyes but smiled. There was also a small baby puppy in the trunk, asleep. It had black fur and was maybe the size of a plate at the moment. Regulus felt his heart swell. It started off with robes, but he ended the year with a dog. He really loved his students.

When Regulus picked up the puppy, the whole hall aww'd.

One of the fourth year girls spoke up, "My father's dog had puppies last week and I thought you might like her. She doesn't have a name yet, so you can name her."

Regulus looked at the puppy and decided on a name, "Maera." He said. In Greek mythology, Maera was the hound of Erigone who was the daughter of Icarius. Maera leapt off a cliff after Icarius died while Erigone hung herself. Once Dionysus found out, of their deaths, he turned them into constellations, Erigone turned into Virgo, Icarius turned into Boötes, and Maera turned into the star Procyon, which is the brightest star of the Canis Minor constellation.

The last thing in the trunk was a diary. It was a simple black leather-bound journal that had 'RAB' in silver in a medieval gothic font on the bottom left of the cover.

A sixth year spoke up, "You can set a password so only you can use it, or you don't have to add one," He said.

"Thank you, Leon," Regulus smiled, "Well, thank you all," He said, looking at all of them.

The next day, he wore his Slytherin robes with pride. Just like the robes said, he was bloody proud of being a Slytherin.

—

The final Feast of the year. It was sad to say another year had passed, but it was also a happy moment for the seventh years who were graduating.

Dumbledore was giving the results of the House Cup after the dinner had ended. To no one's surprise, Gryffindor won. A seventh year Ravenclaw rose her hand. Once Dumbledore let her speak, she asked the question all the students were wondering.

"Sorry, Headmaster Dumbledore, we don't really care about the House Cup. Who won the Professor Black competition?"

Nearly all of the students in the Hall nodded their heads in agreement.

Dumbledore looked shocked and turned to Regulus. Regulus gave him an innocent smile as if he didn't know that was going to happen. He had gone over the question many times and always came back to the same conclusion about who 'won'.

"Professor Black." Dumbledore said, stepping away from the podium so Regulus could take over.

Regulus calmly made his way to the podium, as if to take in the moment. When he got up there, he took Maera out of his pocket where she had been sleeping. He had put an extension charm on the pocket so she wouldn't feel cramped, but either way, the pockets were really big.

"Hello. First off, I'd like to say congratulations to the seventh years who are graduating this year. Secondly, GHOUL is still open for whoever needs it. Even if it's the middle of summer, write me a letter and I'll get you to GHOUL. Thirdly, and probably what you want to hear from me, the results of this competition. I'm not going to announce fourth, third or second place, just first. And I have to say, I'm thankful to all of you for doing this for me. I love teaching you guys and getting to know all of you. But, as the back of my robes put it, I'm a Slytherin and I'm bloody proud of it, therefore, Slytherin wins this year's competition. Much having to do with the diary and Maera. Also, you guys don't have to do this next year if you don't want to. But, if, and only if you do, choose something other than robes for the theme. Let's switch it up, shall we? But, enjoy your night. I'll see you again next year." He said with a smile.

—

The year, in Regulus' mind, was successful. Of course, minus the fact that their Defense teacher was a fraud and that there was a basilisk roaming the halls.

On a happy note, he was going to be able to help two new ghoulies get through their abusive childhood. The Ellis' father was a drunk who liked to hit the twins when he was drunk and their mother died during childbirth of their younger sister, Freya. Regulus wanted to help Freya and the younger students of his other kids, but there was no way at the moment. He couldn't bring children younger than eleven to his home because of the deal he made with Dumbledore. Maybe, one day that would change.

Maybe, hopefully soon, he could get someone he trusted to help him with GHOUL and his ghoulies' younger siblings during the school year. Maybe, just maybe.

—

Sirius Black didn't know what he was getting into when he escaped Azkaban.

Taking care of children all year long was not on the list of things he was planning on doing. But, was that going to stop him from doing it? No.

The only thing that would stop him was the fact that no one would let an escaped convict take care of children.

So, the first thing on the list: Get a trial and prove his innocence.

Easier said than done.

Okay, maybe it was the third thing on the list.

One, find Peter Pettigrew and get revenge.

Two, find Harry Potter and Remus Lupin.

Three, get a trail and prove his innocence.

Four, find Regulus Black and apologize.

And five, take care of children all year long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've ever written for any fic, almost 8.5k words. Wow.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked that bit of foreshadowing at the end. (bit of a spoiler, but Sirius does get freed and I already have his trail written down, so far 1.8k words. yeah).
> 
> Let me know your thoughts or what else you would like to see in this story in future chapters!


	4. The Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 1993 - June 1994
> 
> TW: self-harm, abusive parents/guardians, attempted suicide, abortion, implied rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first (or second, if you include the first chapter) not fully Harry-centric chapter.
> 
> A bit of background on Elora and Nicholas and we get to meet Sienna Devlin for the first time. 
> 
> Thank y'all for the support! I appreciate it very much!

After Regulus had gotten the Ellis twins settled in, Regulus went into Harry’s room to talk to him.

“Harry,” Regulus said when he knocked on the doorframe. The door was open, but Regulus still didn’t want to just barge into the room.

“Hi, Reggie.” Harry said, looking up from his book. Harry was very interested in Parselmagic, so he had grabbed whatever books he found on it from the Black Library. Right now, he was reading ‘The Advantages of Parselmagic’ also by Gwenith Erwood.

“How’s the book?”

“Good! It’s really interesting. Did you know Parselmagic is easier to do non-verbally and without a wand than normal magic?”

Regulus smiled and sat on Harry’s desk chair.

“I did not. But I have to ask you and tell you something very important. How did you destroy the diary when you were in the Chamber?”

Harry looked confused but answered, “I stabbed it with a Basilisk fang.”

“How did you get the fang?”

“Once I killed it, I grabbed it from its mouth.”

“How’d you kill it?”

“I stabbed it through the roof of its mouth with the Sword of Gryffindor.”

“Okay. So, the Sword is impregnated with Basilisk venom. Meaning now we know that Basilisk venom and the Sword can destroy them.”

Harry was getting confused now, “Them? Reggie, what’s them?”

Regulus sighed and looked down at his hands, “You know how I told you I was afraid of water?” He waited until Harry nodded, “I’m going to tell you the story of why. And do not freak out.” Regulus rolled up his sleeve and showed Harry the Dark Mark, “This is the Dark Mark. It’s the Dark Lord’s way of branding his Death Eaters. My mother made me take it when I was seventeen, right out of Hogwarts. It was all fine and dandy because I grew up hearing about how great the Dark Lord was and how amazing it’ll be when I finally join his ranks. When I was 18, the Dark Lord wanted Kreacher to retrieve something for him. I didn’t want him to go alone and went with him.

“It was a cave that was completely water besides a small island in the middle. The island had what we needed. We took a boat over the water. On the island was a bowl and a locket inside, but to get the locket one must drink all of the water that was in the bowl. Except, it wasn’t water, it was a potion, the Emerald Potion, that induces fear and delirium, causes intense stomach pain and extreme thirst to the drinker. I told Kreacher that I would drink the potion and he would take it back here and leave me. I drank the potion. It was so horrible. I begged Kreacher not to make me drink any more, but he couldn’t let me stop once I had started. It took a while, but I managed to finish it. Kreacher took the locket and replaced it with a fake we had made. When I tried to get water from the lake, I got dragged into the lake by Inferi, they’re… zombies. They’re dead humans who got reanimated by a witch or wizard using Necromancy. They feed off of humans. I was in there for a long time. But I somehow made it out, even today, I still don’t know how.

“The locket is a Dark object known as a Horcrux. It contains a piece of one’s soul. The Dark Lord made many, we’re not sure how many. Three that I know of for sure. The locket and the diary are two of those. The last one… is you. When the Dark Lord came into your home as a child, he made a Horcrux by accident and the piece of his soul made its way to the nearing living thing, you.”

“So, you’re saying I’m a Horcrux?” Harry asked. “That I have a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside me?”

“Yes. I’ve been looking for a way to get rid of it, but so far all I can find is either Fiendfyre, what you just told me, with the sword or basilisk venom or death.”

Harry started tearing up, “I have to die? But life just started getting good. I’m finally happy.”

Regulus made his way over to Harry and wrapped him up in a hug, “I know that, Harry. Which is why I’m looking for another way. I won’t let you die. Not now, not until you’ve lived your life to the fullest extent and you’re 200 years old. I promise.”

“Okay.” He sniffled.

“Now, get some sleep. It’s been a long day.”

“Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

Regulus smiled and raked his hands through Harry’s hair, “Of course, my son.”

A few minutes later, he felt Harry falling asleep, so he moved the book out of the way and gently laid Harry down, covering him with the duvet.

As he was leaving the room, Harry called out, “Good night, Dad.”

Regulus stopped in his tracks. It wasn’t the first time someone called him dad, probably won’t be the last. But coming from Harry, whose godfather was his brother, it felt different. Maybe, if he had been paying more attention, Regulus could’ve taken Harry in as a child then he wouldn’t have been through so much and he would’ve been happy as a child.

Maybe.

—

The rest of the summer went by in a blur. The Ellis twins were taking longer to adjust to the situation. Most of the time, they were worrying about Freya, their little sister. They felt guilty not being there for her while she was most likely being hurt. She was only two, she couldn’t handle much. Adrian was in the same boat with his seven-year-old brother, Elijah. Regulus felt so bad for them. There was nothing he could do. He couldn’t bring a two-year-old and a seven-year-old to Hogwarts. The only thing Regulus could do was place a monitoring charm on both of the houses. Hopefully, they wouldn’t go off. If they did, Regulus was going to go get them, no matter what.

Then his brother broke out of Azkaban. Leave it to Sirius Black, Marauder and prank extraordinaire, to break out of the highest-level prison in the Wizarding World. Regulus wasn’t going to lie, he was worried about Sirius. 12 years in prison wasn’t a good thing, especially when there was already the Black Madness running through the family. But, until Sirius showed up, Regulus wasn’t going to worry about him.

Like tradition, Regulus woke the kids up 8:45, this year with a puppy barking as their second wake up call. Regulus was ready at the table like he always was. This year, there was no Lucius Malfoy to bother them at Diagon Alley or Molly Weasley trying to steal Harry away. Only Maera, Bellona and the looming thought that his brother might try to hurt one of his kids.

Nicholas was the first one ready.

“Hi, Reg.”

Regulus put down his book and smiled at Nicholas, “Hey, Nicholas. Last first day, you ready?”

“Yes and no. I don’t wanna leave the kids, but I’m excited to move on to my career.”

Regulus wrapped his arm around Nicholas’ shoulder, “You can come back whenever you’d like, Nick. We all love you so much, you know. I still remember when you first came here. You ran away from home all bloody and bruised two weeks into the summer holiday. Your aunt had left you on the brink of death and your first reaction was to floo to the Headmasters office.”

Nicholas smiled sadly. After four years, it became to a story he and Regulus spoke about whenever Nicholas was feeling down. It was like a classic ‘I found you in a basket outside my doorstep and it was a miracle’ story. Though, obviously, he was almost fourteen and not a baby in a basket.

Regulus had been woken up at four in the morning by Kreacher telling him that Dumbledore was in the drawing room (that had been when Regulus decided to close off his floo so people could only enter with his permission). Regulus had quickly put on a robe and headed down to the drawing room.

Dumbledore said that a student needed to join the program and that they were currently healing in the Hospital Wing. It had been near the beginning of the program, only two years in. He was an incoming third year when he joined.

His aunt had been fired that day at work and had finally snapped. She was a horrible person in general, always complaining that she was the one who did everything in the house while Nicholas did nothing when in reality it was the opposite. All she would do is hook up with guys while Nicholas was in his room trying to work on other stuff. Then Nicholas had to clean up the mess she and her boyfriend of the night had made of alcohol and their sex.

That night, there was no one to hook up with so instead she took her frustrations out on poor Nicholas. It took him a couple years to recover from it mentally, but with Regulus’ help and the help of the mind-healers, he got through it.

“Well, I knew you could help me, so I was hoping the Headmaster would go get you.”

“And I’m glad he did.” Regulus said, ruffling his hair.

Nicholas smiled and looked at the stairs to see Adrian and Kenneth coming down with their trunks.

A few minutes later, they were all ready to go. Like last year with Harry, Regulus explained to Amelie and Milo how to use the floo. They were confused at first but figured it out.

—

He didn’t know what to expect when he heard Regulus speak about two children he needed to take care of but couldn’t because they weren’t at Hogwarts. Two-year-old Freya Ellis and seven-year-old Elijah Pucey. He had stayed around long enough to figure out where they both lived. They only lived twenty minutes away from each other, which was good for him.

He first decided to check on the girl, Freya. She was the closest. When he got to the house a couple hours later, he found no cars in the driveway meaning no one was home. Who leaves a two-year-old at home by herself? Idiots, that’s who. He walked around the house, trying to find a way in. He finally found an open window that lead to the living room, so he made his way inside through there.

When he got inside, he heard crying. It was the little girl. He turned back into a human and looked around for the girl. He finally found her in her room with some bruises on her small body.

He picked her up and rocked her slowly, trying to get her to stop crying. “Shhh, Miss Freya. I’ll take care of you.”

“Daddy?” She said, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

“Sure. But my name is Sirius, pup. I’m gonna take you somewhere safe okay?”

She didn’t seem to understand what he was saying, she just kept staring at him.

“Right. Well, this is going to feel weird, but it’ll be worth it.”

Then he apparated to Potter Manor.

Sirius was still keyed into the wards, as Harry’s last relative, he was owner of the estates until Harry became of age. He couldn’t go to any of the Black estates because he wasn’t welcomed there, and Grimmauld was taken up by Regulus. So, Potter Manor it was.

“Shh, pup, it’s okay. It’s over now.” He whispered when he heard her crying again. “Mipsey?” He called out for the Potter House-Elf.

“Master Sirius?” Mipsey said once she saw who had called her, “Master Sirius broke out from Azkaban. Master Sirius is a criminal.”

“Yes, Mipsey, I know. I swear I didn’t do it. I swear on my life. Please, help me.”

Mipsey looked hesitant, but her gut told her to trust him, “What is Master Sirius needing?”

“This little girl needs some help. Her name is Freya Ellis. She’s been abused by her parents. My brother was talking about her, I think she’s related to one of his students.”

As soon as Mipsey took one look at Freya, she caved. She had always loved children.

“Can you help her? Please say yes, there’s another kid who needs help. His name is Elijah.”

“Mipsey helps young Miss Freya. Master Sirius change out of filthy clothes and help young Mister Elijah.”

Sirius smiled, “Thank you, Mipsey.”

Five minutes later, Sirius apparated back to the Ellis’ house, changed into his animagus then headed to the house. The Pucey’s were a Pureblooded family, meaning they had wards around the house. Unlike most Pureblood families, they chose to live in a Muggle neighborhood for some reason. The house was nice, they had a big garden and made sure to hide all magical objects inside the house.

As soon as Sirius got close enough, he could hear yelling from the house, “Boy, what are you doing outside? What have I told you about going outside without my permission?”

“Not to, sir.” A small voice said.

Sirius could instantly tell this was his chance. He made his way into the garden and stared at the boy. The boy turned around and looked at him. He smiled a bit and went over to pet the dog. Sirius turned back into a human.

“Please don’t freak out. I want to help you.”

“You’re Sirius Black!” He whisper yelled, “The escaped convict!”

“Please, I want to help you. I know what it’s like. My mother used Unforgivables on me and my brother.”

“What can you help me with?”

“Escape this place. I’ll adopt you if I have to. You shouldn’t have to come back here.”

“How can you help me? You’re literally being looked for by everyone.”

“I’ll figure something out. Just please, come with me. I don’t want more children to go through what I went through.”

Elijah looked to be considering it before he finally nodded, “As long as I don’t have to come back here ever again.”

“Okay! I can do that!”

“Boy!” Elijah’s father yelled.

“Hold onto me. We’re going to apparate.”

Right as Mister Pucey made it outside, the two were gone.

“Master Sirius! Young Mister Elijah! Young Miss Freya is eating milk and apples!”

“You didn’t tell me there was another kid.” Elijah whispered.

Before Sirius had a chance to answer, Freya spoke, “Daddy?” she called when she heard Sirius’ name. She stood up from the spot she was in on the floor and ran (read: waddled quickly) over, hugging his legs. “Daddy!”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, because I had a two-year-old daughter during my twelve years in Azkaban. No, she’s from a Muggle family who was in the same position as you, maybe even worse. She’s two and when I found her, she was all bruised. Which, by the way, thank you Mipsey for healing her.”

“Mipsey is honored to help young Miss Freya and Master Sirius. Is Heir Harry Potter joining us?”

“Harry Potter?! Why would your House Elf mention Harry Potter around you?!”

“Okay, so you’re apparently a well-informed seven-year-old,” Sirius mumbled to himself, “This is Potter Manor. I, as Harry’s dog—godfather, own the properties until Harry comes of age.”

Elijah looked gob smacked, “You—Potter’s—betrayed—Manor—godfather?!”

“Do you really think I would be able to break out of Azkaban if I was guilty? Of course I didn’t betray the Potters! They were my family, why would I be responsible for their deaths!” Sirius sighed then turned to Mipsey, “Mispey, check Elijah over for any injuries and heal them please. I’ll have to be out a lot. I need to find Reggie, and try to hopefully convince him of my innocence, then hopefully get a trial, oh god. This is—then I have two children I need to adopt or something before I get charged with kidnapping and be sent back to Azkaban. What’d I get myself into?”

—

To say Regulus was surprised when Remus Lupin showed up as the years DADA teacher was an understatement. Apparently, Lupin had been living under a rock and didn’t know that Regulus was the Potions professor. Their first meeting was a bit… odd.

“Good evening, everyone.” Regulus said when he sat down at the Head table for the Feast.

“Oh, Regulus, you missed our meeting introducing the new Defense professor!” Pomona Sprout said, “Such a good lad. Always looking out for him and his friends.”

“Who is it?” Regulus asked.

Before Pomona could answer, someone sat down next to him. Regulus turned around and almost leapt out of his seat.

“Lupin?”

At the same time, Lupin said, “Black?”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m the Defense professor. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know, my favorite hobby, breaking into magical schools and stalking students. No, you idiot, I work here. Potions professor? I’ve worked here for twelve years and you didn’t know that?”

Before Lupin could respond to that, the first year students started entering the Hall.

Regulus made a promise to himself that he would ignore Lupin as much as possible. It was his fault he lost his brother. Well, his and Potters, but Regulus could never blame Harry. Harry didn’t even grow up with his parents, why would he blame a child?

Turns out, Lupin didn’t get the memo of the ignoring and asked Regulus, “Is that Harry Potter?”

“What, you don’t recognize your best friends’ son? Of course that’s Harry. The scar, the eyes, the hair, it’s all there.”

“And since when do you get to call him Harry? Shouldn’t it just be Mister Potter?”

“Since _Harry_ lives with me, _Professor Lupin_.”

The shocked look on his face was priceless. Regulus smiled to himself then went back to watching the first years get sorted.

“Our newest Professor, Professor Lupin who will be teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts course. Good luck, Professor Lupin.

—

Regulus was in his rooms working on grading the summer assignments (just a simple essay for all of his classes) when he heard a small voice.

“Reggie?”

Regulus looked up from his work to see Elora standing there hugging a blanket to her body. Regulus could clearly tell she was distressed about something, so he stood up and motioned her to take a seat on the couch.

“What’s wrong Elora?”

“I almost… relapsed tonight.” She looked up at him with bright blue eyes.

Regulus nodded slowly, “It’s been four years, what happened?”

“Some of the seventh year Slytherins were messing with Milo. Calling him a disgrace for being a Muggle-born and being in Hufflepuff. They said ‘we all know you wouldn’t fit in anywhere else so that’s why you’re in Hufflepuff’ and I stood up to them because us ghoulies stick together. But then they started saying those kinds of things about me and it reminded me of what _she_ said. I couldn’t breathe, I—they wouldn’t stop until Cedric came and ran them off,” She said, her voice getting more watery as she went, “But I was so close. I would’ve done it if Cedric wasn’t there to convince me not to. Then he brought me here.”

“My darling, you’re so strong for not doing it. I’m so proud of you. What they said isn’t true. You’re not a disgrace. You’re a beautiful young lady with the biggest heart. What she said isn’t true, don’t believe her. She’s a jealous woman because she knows you’ll be more than she ever was.”

Elora smiled a bit and leaned closer to Regulus. “Thanks, Reggie.”

Four years ago, Regulus was checking up on his kids, seeing as they were going to sleep soon. It was the summer before Elora’s second year. Elora wasn’t in her room, nor the library, where she spent most of her time. Regulus cast a point-me and found she was in the bathroom. Regulus didn’t like to pry, but he could hear running water and the sound of someone crying. He saw the door was locked so he cast a quick unlocking charm.

When he entered, he saw Elora in the tub with a knife to her wrists. She was drenched in water and some blood. She had already started cutting and she was still going.

Regulus rushed over and took the knife from her hands. He grabbed his wand and started healing the cuts before she lost too much blood, much to her protest. He gently pulled her out of the tub and into his arms, not caring that he was getting blood on his clothes.

“My darling, I’m here. You’re here with me, Regulus, at Grimmauld. You’re not with her.”

Her sobs of protest just turned into sobs. She clung onto him like a koala and didn’t let go, not that Regulus wanted her to let go. Regulus just stroked her hair and whispered calming words into her ear while rocking her slowly like one would do a child. Her sobs slowly turned into hiccups.

“Elora, I’m here for you. We all are, don’t ever forget that. She’s not here. You’re safe with me. We all love you so much, _I_ love you so much, my daughter.”

Regulus helped Elora to her room and helped her change into some clean and dry clothes, while he just cast a cleaning charm on his own. Regulus tried to lay Elora down on her bed, but she wouldn’t let go of him.

“Alright, darling. Give me a second.” He said, grabbing a blanket from the foot of the bed before laying down, still holding Elora close. Later that night, Nicholas walked into the room, saying he had a nightmare. Regulus told him to lay down. By the time morning came around, all six kids that were staying at Grimmauld that summer were bunched up in Elora’s bed, all cuddling as close at Regulus as possible.

—

When Regulus heard that his brother had broken into Hogwarts, he was worried. Was Sirius actually going to hurt Harry? He didn’t think he had it in him. Sirius left the Black home to go to the Potters, why would he hurt his best friends (read: brothers) son? But then again, it all went back to Halloween 1981. He didn’t think Sirius would betray the Potters, but he also didn’t think he would join Voldemort, not after shaming Regulus so much for being on the dark side.

—

Another reason, Regulus despised young students playing Quidditch. The fact that they still played even though there was a storm out. Regulus knew he had to play in the rain a couple times, but really? He had three children that played Quidditch, and it wasn’t a very lovely thought. Granted, only one of them was playing that day, Harry.

Regulus knew it was a bad idea. Plus, there were the dementors around, and it just wasn’t a good plan. Regulus knew how much he sounded like a sixty year old man, but he was a parent, and it was his job to worry.

Regulus was clutching his seat so hard that his knuckles were going white. It was the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match, meaning it was most likely going to be a clean game (at least cleaner than it would’ve been if it was a Gryffindor versus Slytherin or Slytherin versus Ravenclaw).

It had been going smoothly, or as smoothly as a Quidditch match can go. Until Cedric Diggory and Harry caught sight of the Snitch. It had gone up to the clouds.

Regulus knew that wasn’t a good sign especially during a storm and with the Dementors roaming around.

He saw Cedric falling back but no Harry.

Where was Harry?

He found his answer thirty seconds later when he saw Harry falling from the sky. He instantly grabbed his wand and yelled, “Arresto Momentum!”

He ran from the professor’s booth, not caring that the others were yelling at him. His only thought was, _holy shit, my son almost died_. He was not okay. He was stressing out.

He couldn’t stop thinking about what was going to happen when Harry woke up. His mind was fogging up, he didn’t even feel someone grabbing his arm. He had never had such a bad reaction to a Quidditch match.

“That’s my son,” He whisper yelled, “I need to see my son.”

“Poppy’s got him.” Someone whispered. Regulus turned to the voice and felt confusion wash over him.

Why would Remus Lupin help him?

“You looked like Sirius when he found out about Fleamont and Euphemia Potter’s death.” He answered.

Did he say that out loud?

“He cared more about Potter’s parent’s death than he did my almost death?” Regulus scoffed.

“You almost died? When?” Lupin asked, his eyes wide.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but 1979.”

“But you were only 18.”

“Yes, I was. I have to go check on my son.” He said, shrugging Lupins arm off and running to catch up to Poppy who had Harry on a stretcher.

—

When Harry received a new broom, Regulus was immediately suspicious. Not many people could afford a new Firebolt. If Regulus wasn’t a part of the Black family, he definitely wouldn’t have had the money to buy a Firebolt on a teacher salary. Regulus had a feeling he knew who sent it, but he could never prove anything.

One day, Regulus just needed a break from everything. He went outside and headed towards the Great Lake. He obviously wasn’t going to enter the water, but he just wanted some quiet away from students, which wasn’t something he felt often.

He laid down on the grass and looked at the sky. Something felt off, but he didn’t know what.

He was about to close his eyes when he saw a… dog? A black dog. Regulus laughed at the irony. Regulus sat up and motioned the dog to him. It didn’t move.

Regulus was confused. What dog didn’t follow random people? He decided to just get up and go over to the dog (because that was a completely logical thing to do).

When he got over to the dog, it latched onto Regulus’ robes and dragged him into the Forbidden forest.

“Okay, dog, calm down. I’ll follow you. Let go of my robe please, it’s expensive Italian.” Why Regulus was talking to a dog, he didn’t know. But it seemed to understand and let go of the robe but kept going deeper into the forest.

When they were a good ten minutes from the castle, the dog stopped.

Regulus looked at the dog. The dog transformed into a human. More specifically, his brother.

“Reggie.” He rasped.

Regulus grabbed his wand and pointed it at him, “Sirius. What do you want?”

“Please, Reggie. I need your help.”

“Give me three good reasons I should trust you.”

Sirius looked at him like he was crazy but complied, “I never betrayed James and Lily. I swear, I don’t even have the Dark Mark,” He said, pulling his sleeves up to show his bare forearms. Regulus knew that the Dark Mark couldn’t be covered with glamours (oh, how he tried to cover them up), “You can turn me into the Aurors right now, just please, I need a trial.”

“Why?”

Sirius looked reluctant but he looked Regulus directly in the eyes and said, “I have two kids at home at need my help.”

“You kidnapped children?! Which kids?!”

“Freya Ellis and Elijah Pucey. I heard you talking about them when I stopped by Grimmauld. I didn’t know who they were, but they were both abused by their parents. Please, Reggie, you know I wouldn’t lie about this. She’s two years old and her whole body was covered in bruises. I can’t—I couldn’t _not_ help her.”

Regulus could’ve laughed. Of course, somehow, Sirius finds out about two of his children’s siblings who were in trouble. Guess they really were siblings.

“Sirius, as much as I want to help you, there’s no guarantee that I could get you a trial. You know how our reputation is, no one will believe me if I show up to the Wizengamot and say, ‘Hello, yeah, I’m Regulus Black of the crazy Black family. Just wanted to ask if my brother, who’s been in Azkaban for the past twelve years, could have a trial? Please and thank you.’ That won’t go well.”

“Please, Reggie. I need this. I can’t leave those kids. They need me. _I_ need them. They’re the only thing keeping me sane right now.”

Regulus sighed and lowered his wand, “The only way I could possibly get you a trial is if I had solid proof. Something that can prove you’re innocent. Like an alibi, or a witness, or something.”

“Peter Pettigrew!” Sirius exclaimed, “He’s alive! That’s why I’m here! I didn’t attack Harry the other day like they said, I was trying to get to Peter! When you see Ronald Weasley’s rat, just say Adune. It was our code word if we ever needed to reveal our animagus form. Please, Reggie.”

Regulus contemplated what to do. He obviously wanted his brother to be innocent, no one wants to know their family betrayed their best friends. But he had his children to look out for and he knew that if he was wrong, they would think he was working with Sirius and helped him escape. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“If you need me, floo Potter Manor.” Sirius said before turning back into his animagus and running deeper into the forest.

—

During the winter holidays, Regulus received an unexpected visitor.

“Professor Black?” Neville said, coming up to him. It currently storming outside and Regulus could tell Neville had been out in the rain based on his wet hair and robes. Regulus pulled out his wand and cast a drying charm on him.

“Yes, Mister Longbottom?”

“There was a girl outside the wards saying she needed to talk to you. She was crying and looked really distressed. She said she was one of your daughters and that her name was… Sierra? Sienna?”

Regulus’ eyes widened, “Sienna Devlin?”

“Yeah! I came as soon as she told me she needed to talk to you.”

“Thank you, Neville. You’re free to go now.” Regulus said, grabbing his robe from his chair and running out of the castle.

As soon as he got outside, he ran to the edge of the wards to see his precious daughter drenched from head to toe. She was shivering and had tears streaming down her face.

“Sienna.” He breathed, pulling her into a hug.

“Dad.” She cried.

“My beautiful daughter. Let’s go inside.”

Regulus led Sienna inside the castle, still holding her as close as possible. As soon as they were inside Regulus’ rooms, he cast drying charms and warming charms on both of them. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“What happened, Sienna?”

“I thought I was ready. It’s been 8 years and I thought I was ready. I picked the wrong person. I met him at a Muggle bar. I thought I was ready, so I said yes when he asked me over. I was fine up until he started getting undressed. I wanted to stop. I begged him. I told him no. But he wouldn’t listen, he was so fucking drunk, he couldn’t hear me screaming for help. I left after it was over,” She cried, “Then this morning I went into St. Mungos for the internship interview and as protocol, they had to run basic diagnostic spells on us to make sure we don’t have any sicknesses. I was perfectly healthy, except for…” She looked down at her hands, not wanting to see Regulus’ face when she said it, “I’m pregnant. And it’s obviously that bastards.”

“Oh, my daughter,” He said, pulling Sienna close to him, “It’s okay. I can help you.”

“How can you help me? You don’t know what it’s like to be pregnant with your rapist’s child!”

“You’re right I don’t know. But I can help you by giving you three choices. One, you keep the baby and raise it with my help. Two, you keep the baby and give it up for adoption once it’s born. Or three, you have an abortion. No matter which choice you pick, I will still support you until the end. You don’t have to make this decision now. Take however long you need.”

Sienna shook her head, “I—This is going to sound terrible. I can’t—I can’t keep it. I don’t want it to grow up knowing their father was a rapist.”

“Okay. That’s okay, my darling. It’s your choice and I support you. I’m going to give you a couple more choices now. One, you go to St. Mungos and ask for an abortion. Two, you get a Muggle abortion pill. Or three, I can brew you a potion that has the same effects as the Muggle pill, but in potion form.”

“You,” She responded quickly, “I don’t trust anyone else. I want the potion.”

“It’ll take a week to brew. Is that alright?”

“Yes. Please, Dad.” She said.

In that moment, Regulus didn’t see the twenty year old young woman that Regulus knew she had become, he only saw the thirteen year old little girl who had come to him saying she was scared to go home because of what her Uncle did to her. She was Regulus’ first student that had come to him because of sexual abuse.

Regulus carded his hands through her strawberry blonde hair as she held onto him for dear life. “I’ve got you, Sienna. I’ve got you.”

A week later, the potion was complete, and Sienna took it. Regulus wanted to keep an eye on her, but Sienna decided against it, but she promised to write weekly. She had to get back to her internship. Before Sienna left, she stopped by to say hello to the ghoulies, specifically Adrian who had seen her as a sister. They were both so grateful to see each other.

—

The end of the year was nearing, and Regulus still hadn’t tried to find Pettigrew. He made a rash decision and told his third-year students that they had to bring a pet to their next potions class.

Regulus told them they were making harmless potions that would remove glamours or anything of the sort a person or animal had. Thirteen year old’s should not know how to use glamours, hence the pets.

“Instructions are on your tables, ingredients are in the stores, you know what to do.” He said.

The potion making went by smoothly. The potion only took thirty minutes to brew, therefore the rest of the class they were going to try the potion on their pets. Before Mister Weasley had the chance to test his out, he whispered the word Sirius told him.

“Adune.”

The rat started glowing.

“Um, Professor? Why is Scabbers glowing?” Mister Weasley asked.

Regulus looked around the class. He went over to Draco Malfoy and grabbed his potion, “If this works, Mister Malfoy, you shall receive full credit.” Then he cast a stunning spell on the rat before he could run away.

He poured two drops of the potion on the rat and watched as he turned back into Peter Pettigrew.

This time, Regulus cast a stronger stun and cast a spell that would prevent him from transforming back into a rat.

“Mister Thomas! Go tell the Headmaster that we need Madame Bones from the DMLE here. Password is lemon pops. Miss Parkinson! Tell Professor Lupin we have a serious situation on our hands and that a trial is in order.”

The two students ran out of the classroom to fetch the two professors.

Two minutes later, Lupin arrived with Miss Parkinson behind. He looked wide eyed at the sight of Pettigrew.

“You knew?” He asked Regulus.

“Padfoot spoke to me.” Regulus said.

“When?”

“Last year. He told me Adune.”

“Bloody hell.” Remus sighed, dragging his hand down his face.

Right then, Amelia Bones and Dumbledore walked in.

“Madame Bones.” Regulus said, bowing his head respectfully

“Lord Black.”

“I believe this is enough proof to get my brother a fair trial. Which I find odd. The Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House did not get a fair trial in the first place. My brother was Lord Black at the time of his arrest.”

“I will look into that, Lord Black.” She said before she grabbed Pettigrew, “July first, the Wizengamot will meet for the trials of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.”

Remus sucked in a breath, as if he never thought Sirius would ever get a trial.

Regulus nodded. After Dumbledore, Madame Bones and Lupin left, Regulus turned to his class, “Class is dismissed. Mister Weasley, I apologize about your pet. I will send your parents some money for you to get a new pet.”

“Thank you, Professor Black.” He nodded then left.

Once the last student left, Regulus dropped into his chair and ran his hands through his hair. There was a lot going on. Sirius kidnapped children, Sirius was finally getting his trial after twelve years, his son Nicholas was graduating, but for once, nothing or no one was putting his children into mortal danger.

There was one thing that kept popping into his head. Regulus had technically also kidnapped children. The only way what he was doing could be legal was if he adopted them. Which he wasn’t against. He would have to ask Madame Bones sometime, hopefully before the trial so he could submit the paperwork the day of the trial.

—

“Potter Manor.” Regulus said, throwing the floo powder into the fireplace. He stepped through and looked around. “Hello?”

He heard the pop of a house-elf apparating into the room, “Master Lord Black. Master Sirius is out.”

“Can I leave a message for him?”

“Of course.”

“Tell him July first, the Wizengamot is giving him a trial. Peter Pettigrew was captured and is in Ministry hands right now.”

“I will, thank you, Master Lord Black.”

“Lord Black?” He heard a voice call.

Regulus turned to the voice and saw a miniature version of Adrian, “Elijah Pucey?”

“You know me?”

“I’m your brothers’ professor. He lives with me.”

“So, I’m living with an escaped convict and my brothers living with his professor?”

“Sirius is getting a trial on July first. Then you can legally be his child if all goes well. I should go now. I have a class in thirty minutes.” He said grabbing some floo powder. Before he threw it in, he grabbed a picture he had in his pocket. He handed it to Elijah, “It’s from the winter holidays. I’ve been holding onto it since then.” In all honestly, the reason he had it was because he knew Elijah and Freya were there and wanted to give it to them. It was a picture of Adrian smiling directly into the camera while holding Milo and Amelie.

“Who are those?”

“That’s Freya’s siblings, Milo and Amelie, they’re twins. And the one in the middle is Adrian.”

Elijah looked up at him with wide eyes, “Adrian?” He looked back at the picture, “I’ve never seen him this happy before.”

“That’s what being away from an abusive home does. He talks about you all the time. He’s really worried about you.”

Elijah smiled, “Thanks, Lord Black.”

“Regulus. You’re my brothers’ kid, I think you can call me Regulus.” He said then floo’d away.

—

“Madame Bones, thank you for meeting with me.” Regulus said as he shook her hand.

She gave a smile, “Lord Black. Does this have to do with Sirius’ trial?”

“No. It is a different topic. In 1986, a student came up to me as I was his most trusted Professor. He told me he was scared to go home over the summer. I went to Headmaster Dumbledore with this and made a deal with him. I would be able to take any student that doesn’t feel comfortable going back home with me. The program is called Grimmauld’s Home for Unsafe Learners, or GHOUL as everyone calls it. I’ve been doing this every year since then. I provide mind healers for these kids to help them get through what they had been through. I do my best to help them grow past whatever they had gone through. I realized that what I’m doing is illegal because I’m technically kidnapping children and I would like to change that. I don’t want my children to go back to their homes, so I’d like to adopt them instead.”

“You’d like to adopt children because you’ve been taking care of them over the summers?”

Regulus sighed, “Madame Bones, Amelia. You know what me and my brother went through with our mother. I don’t want these children to go through what we went through. I know what it’s like to be in an abusive household, my mother would use Unforgivables on us as a teaching technique. I grew up thinking parents using the torture curse on children was normal. I don’t fully know what my children are going through, but I know they’re scared, I know they are scared their guardians will punish them for breathing wrong. I don’t want them to be scared of their guardians. A student should be nervous to ask the person they like out, or nervous for a test. Not their guardians.”

“Regulus, I know what you went through, I had Sirius complaining to me once a week about your parents,” She stayed silent for a bit, “How many children?”

“Eight. Nicholas Grimmett, Elora Dunn, Adrian Pucey, Kenneth Towler, Katie Bell, Harry Potter, Milo Ellis and Amelie Ellis. New students join every year so I would be adopting a couple more children every year.”

“Eight children, Regulus? You want to adopt eight children?”

“Yes.”

Again, she stayed silent before speaking, “I don’t believe adopting eight children is logical. Here’s an idea. I can remove these children from their parent. You would be their legal guardian until they are of age. Once they turn 17, they would no longer be in your care. It’s not adopting them; you would be their Magical Guardian which in our world counts as a legal guardian. In the Muggle world, it would be like you did adopt them. It would also be easier to do since I wouldn’t need their current guardians’ permission or approval.”

Regulus nodded vehemently, “Yes. When can we get that done?”

“We can start the process today. You would legally be their guardians in two weeks, so around the day of Sirius’ trial,” She grabbed a piece of parchment, “I need names, birthdates and a drop of blood from you.”

Regulus grabbed a quill and started writing. Three minutes later, Regulus finished and had cut his finger on a knife.

Ten minutes later, Amelia had finished the first step of the process.

Regulus smiled widely, “Thank you, Amelia. Thank you so much.”

“I will see you on July first for your brothers’ trial. Good luck with your children.”

—

“Nicholas, I know you’re seventeen and you graduate literally in a week, and you should be going onto different things now, but can you come home to watch the kids? I have a personal matter to attend to the day after school ends.” Regulus asked after Potions class during the last week of school.

“Yeah, Regulus, don’t worry about it. I was planning on coming back anyways, I need to look for places to live but I need someplace to stay in the meantime.” Nicholas said, “Your brothers’ trial?”

Regulus sighed and nodded, “Yeah. I didn’t even know he never got a trial until the winter holiday.”

“He doesn’t blame you. You were never to blame. You hadn’t seen him in what four years?”

“When’d you find that out?” Regulus asked amusedly.

Nicholas smiled, “Harry told me. He really cares about you, y’know.”

Regulus nodded again and smiled, “It’s a shame that he has to deal with everything he has to. He’s a good kid.”

“Yeah. I wish I could take his place. He shouldn’t have to be constantly worried for his life as a thirteen-year-old,” It was silent for a bit before Nicholas spoke again, “I’ll just go with them on the train, is that okay?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll tell Kreacher you’re coming back.”

“Okay, thanks, Reg.”

“Thank _you_ , Nicholas.”

—

“Nicholas is going to watch you guys tomorrow while I’m at my brothers’ trial. Kreacher is gonna have food for you guys. You guys know what you can do. There are no new kids this year, so nothing new to explain. Make sure to feed Maera. Um, if you need anything ask Nicholas or Kreacher.”

“Reggie, we know what’s up,” Kenneth laughed, “We’ve all been here for at least a year.”

Regulus laughed, “Okay. It’s just… you guys are my kids and I want to make sure you guys are okay.”

Milo went up to him and gave him a hug. Milo was always a sweet kid. There was a reason he was in Hufflepuff. Even though Milo and Amelie had been there for a year, they were always so worried for their little sister Freya. They were still so light for how much they ate.

Regulus smiled and picked Milo up. Milo may’ve been twelve, but in Regulus’ mind, Milo and Amelie were still babies.

“After the trial I have an announcement to make. But, okay, now, come on. It’s time for bed. You guys have been on a train all day.”

Regulus held Milo with an arm and held Amelie’s hand. He walked them to their room they shared and set Milo down in his bed.

“Good night, Milo and Amelie.” He said, kissing their foreheads. “Go to sleep.”

“Night, Reggie.” They said at the same time.

Regulus smiled and checked to make sure the others were getting ready for bed, which they were.

—

“Bring the prisoner in.” Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement said.

Regulus sucked a breath when he saw Sirius brought in with chains on his arms and legs.

“My client,” The lawyer Regulus hired for his brother started, “Has agreed to the use of Veritaserum.”

Mrs. Bones nodded towards someone, a Potions Master, to administer the potion. The Potions Master dropped three drops of the potion in Sirius’ mouth. Mrs. Bones started asking questions to prove the potion was working.

“What is your name?”

“Sirius Orion Black.” He said. Even though Regulus spoke to Sirius weeks ago, it still hurt to hear how raspy Sirius’ voice was.

“When is your birthdate?”

“November 3rd, 1960.”

“The potion seems to be working. We will begin asking questions regarding the trial.”

The lawyer nodded and started, “Where were you on the night of October 31st, 1981?”

“I was out looking for Death Eater’s then I got to Godric’s Hollow and found my friends dead.”

“Did you ever follow Voldemort or were one of his Death Eaters?”

“No.”

The Wizengamot broke out into whispers but the lawyer kept going, “Were you the Potters Secret Keeper?”

“No.”

“Who was the Potters Secret Keeper?”

Sirius tried to speak but couldn’t.

“It seems the Secret Keeper is under a secrecy charm. I will now name some of the Potters friends to see who it is,” He said towards the court, “Was Remus John Lupin the Potters Secret Keeper?”

“No.”

“Was Peter Saint Pettigrew the Potters Secret Keeper?”

Again, Sirius tried to speak but couldn’t.

“Peter Saint Pettigrew was the Potters Secret Keeper.” He announced, “We will question him later,” He announced then turned back to Sirius, “Have you committed any crimes you would be guilty of?”

“Yes.”

Whispers broke out. “What is your crime?”

“I became an unregistered animagus with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew when we were fifteen.”

“Why did you become an Animagi?”

“To help Remus Lupin through the full moon.”

The lawyer turned back to Amelia Bones, “The only punishment for being an unregisters animagi is a fine of 100 galleons. I believe my client does not have any further charges and should be innocent.”

“The Wizengamot will now debate our decision.” She nodded to the Potions Master to administer the antidote.

Once Sirius was snapped out of it, he made direct eye contact with Regulus. Regulus gave him a small smile. Because of Regulus’ personal connection to the case, he can’t vote on the case.

A couple minutes later, Amelia Bones spoke up again, “The Wizengamot came to the decision that Sirius Orion Black is innocent for his charges and shall be recompensed 7,500 galleons per year for twelve years of wrongful imprisonment. You have served enough time for your only crime being an unregistered Animagi and when you leave, you’re going to register your Animagus. We will provide you with a mind healer for free should you require it. You’re free to go once we finish questioning Peter Pettigrew.”

Sirius had the chains removed from him and he was led out of the chamber to register his Animagus.

Pettigrew’s trial was a blur for Regulus. The only time he paid attention was when they said he was guilty and was being sent to Azkaban for twenty years then given the Kiss.

Regulus was out of his seat as soon as possible. He was looking around for his brother but couldn’t find him. Then, Amelia Bones tapped on his shoulder.

“Lord Black.”

“Madame Bones.” He nodded his head.

“Your brother is ready for you to see and take him. I’ll lead you to him.”

Regulus nodded and followed Mrs. Bones. On the walk over, Regulus took off his robes, threw them in his expandable pouch then pulled out the leather jacket.

When he walked into the room, he saw Sirius standing there wearing whatever he was arrested in. Unsurprisingly, the clothes still fit because of how much weight he lost.

Sirius turned at the sound of the door opening.

“Reggie.”

“Siri.”

They stared at each other for a couple minutes before Regulus went up to him and gave him the tightest hug.

“Shit, Sirius. You have no clue how much I’ve missed you.”

Sirius pulled away from the hug. “Do a little spin.”

Regulus laughed and just like a year ago, he put his arms out and did a twirl.

“It looks good on you. I’m assuming Harry gave it to you?”

“Yeah. On your birthday last year.”

“Merlin, is he okay? I haven’t seen him since he was a baby.”

Regulus snorted, “Siri, take a breath, he’s perfectly okay. We can go see him now if you’d like.”

“Really? Don’t I have to get cleaned up first?” Sirius said, looking down at his messy clothes.

Regulus gave him another pouch. I brought clothes for you. I didn’t know what you’d like so I brought you the first thing I found in your closet.”

“My room’s still intact?”

“Yes. It’s a long story. I can talk to you about it later. But first get changed.”

Sirius nodded and changed as fast as he could. “How are we going?”

“Floo.”

Sirius groaned but nodded.

Once Sirius was done, they walked out of the room. Regulus grabbed Sirius’ arm and led him through the crowd of reporters.

“We’re going to Grimmauld.” Regulus whispered once they were at the fireplaces.

Sirius looked confused, “I thought we were going to see Harry.”

“We are. Harry’s at Grimmauld.”

Sirius gasped.

“Come on. I have other stuff to do.”

“Wait! Is Kreacher still there? Please tell me he’s not.”

Regulus rolled his eyes, “Yes, Sirius, Kreacher is still at Grimmauld.” Before Sirius could complain he pushed him into the fireplace, “Come on!”

—

When Regulus stepped through the fireplace, the place was empty besides for Sirius who was looking around.

“Where’s Harry? Why does this place look alive and full of life now?”

“This way.” Regulus said, going up to the kitchen where the kids should be.

They heard laughter. When Regulus stepped into the kitchen Amelie ran over to him with Bellona wrapped around her shoulders.

“Reggie, look! Bellona likes me!”

“Okay, that’s a snake.” Sirius mumbled.

Amelie turned to Sirius, “Hi, Mister Black. I’m Amelie Ellis. I’m going into my second year at Hogwarts. I’m a Ravenclaw. Reggie has talked about you a lot.”

Sirius crouched down and looked at her, “Hello Miss Ellis. Who’s that?” He was referring to the snake.

“It’s Bellona, she’s Harry’s snake. He’s a parselmouth!”

“Harry is a parselmouth…” Sirius mumbled again, “Okay.”

“Okay, Amelie, go with the others. I need to talk to Sirius for a second.”

Amelie nodded, closing the door on her way back into the kitchen.

“Why’s Freya’s sister here?”

“I run a program for kids who don’t feel safe at home. Amelie and Harry are both part of this program.”

“How many kids?”

“This year eight. One Slytherin, two Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, three Gryffindors.”

“Who are they?”

“You can meet them now.” Regulus walked into the kitchen with Sirius following him.

“Ghoulies, meet Sirius Black, my brother.”

“Hi, Mister Black.” They said at the same time.

Regulus laughed, “Sirius, meet my kids, my ghoulies.”

“Ghoulies?”

“The program is called Grimmauld’s Home for Unsafe Learners, or GHOUL for short. The call themselves ghoulies, and apparently everyone else does too.”

“Okay.”

“Right, so. Oldest to youngest. Nicholas Grimmett, Ravenclaw, graduated this year but he’s looking for a place to live. Then, Elora Dunn, Hufflepuff. She’s going into her seventh year. Adrian Pucey, Slytherin, going into sixth year. Kenneth Towler, Gryffindor, also going into sixth year. Katie Bell, Gryffindor, going into fifth. Harry Potter, Gryffindor, going into fourth. Amelie Ellis, Ravenclaw, going into third year. Milo Ellis, a Hufflepuff going into third year. Bellona the snake and Maera the dog.” He said. When he called out each of them, they waved or stood up or something.

“Okay. One question for now. Who plays Quidditch?”

“Me, Harry and Katie.” Adrian said.

“What positions?”

“Me and Adrian play Chaser and Harry plays Seeker.”

The rest of the day was spent with Sirius meeting and talking to the kids. It was a very fun day and Regulus finally felt complete. He legally had his kids and his brother with him. His brothers two kids would be joining them in the next couple of days.

What else could he need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts or what else you would like to see in this story in future chapters!
> 
> Love y'all!
> 
> Also, I, personally, have never been through most of these events so I do not know what is going through ones mind during these events. I can only assume based on what I've learned through articles, textbooks on psychology, TV shows and movies. If my portrayal of one (or more) of these experiences is incorrect, I apologize, and please let me know!


End file.
